Bite Me!
by MimixTHExDeceitful
Summary: I was Kuchiki Rukia and I did not believe in vampires. So why did I find myself always on the lookout for those creatures that were so drawn in by my exotically sweet blood...especially that one named Kurosaki Ichigo? M for later chaps for now is T-safe
1. His Name Was Kurosaki Ichigo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo-sensei does.**

* * *

**Bite Me.**

**Prologue.**

There was no such thing as Vampires.

I mean, come on. Vampires are monsters like Dracula you see in those old horror films. You know the actor with terrible stage make-up who lives in an 18th century castle in the depths of Transylvania? The one who wears a clean white shirt tucked into black slacks with a two-toned cape that hangs from his neck. The one with plastic fangs protruding from his mouth who seduces young virgins into his home so he can suck their blood while they run around letting out outrageously annoying screams. The kind of screams I'd roll my eyes at or make fun of whenever Renji brought those tapes for a late night movie night at my house.

So why did I find myself running and letting out one of those lung bursting screams right now?

I have absolutely no clue what happened. If I recall correctly I had been walking alone down the empty hallways in the school far from the gym where everyone was living life. Frankly, I found school dances boring and I was tired of seeing Orihime share saliva with that Ishida guy or having to calm down Momo who gushed every time Hitsugaya Toshirou walked past our table. My two best friends were too preoccupied that I doubt they noticed when I left to "cool down."

I had absent mindedly wandered into the auditorium with no particular reason behind it. I remember sitting down at the grand piano that was placed directly under the sky light or at the time what I would've called the _moon_ light. I couldn't play the piano for my life but for some reason my fingers had been compelled to touch the keys. I had just begun to play the basic notes of _Fur Elise _when I spotted **him **standing there, arms crossed at the opposite end of the stage.

What was wrong with him? It seemed like he had the ability of knowing where I was at all times.

I had quickly stood up but his cool hand pressed down on my bare shoulder reseating me. "_Don't_," he told me in his rich, silky voice.

It was definitely not humanly possible for him to have crossed 20 feet in just mere seconds' right? But, what I hadn't known then is what I know now.

There is nothing human about Kurosaki Ichigo.

He had stood behind me in his impossibly expensive looking tuxedo and I had felt his rock hard abdomen press against the back of my head. His fingers had delicately fallen upon mine and I had shivered at the contact. Note by note he guided me to play _Fur Elise_ without one error or mistake. I didn't know he could play piano but I wasn't surprised. He could do just about everything perfectly.

Halfway through the song I felt him sliding down to his knees and his head soon found a new place on my shoulder. He was still able to see above me considering that he did tower over my pathetic height.

The blood has risen to my cheeks and all I could think about at the time was how bad it would be for me if even one of his fan girls decided to stumble upon us. The word would spread like crazy and I could expect his fan club to come hunt me down and burn me at the stake. Soon, his fingers had begun to slow down and his breath fanned my neck before completely coming to a halt.

"_Rukia…_" he had breathed. I was completely frozen then and my eyes couldn't leave our hands that stilled upon the keys. "_Look at me."_

I didn't know what came over me. I turned my head to the side and found myself captivated by his amber eyes. They were such a rich color, different…just like his hair. It was freaking orange for god's sake. Then, out of nowhere my senses were assaulted by his unique scent. It was spicy and purely masculine. For some reason I knew it wasn't cologne. It was just him.

Did I mention yet how utterly gorgeous he had looked basked in the moonlight that came from above. The shadows both accentuated and highlighted his perfectly sculpted face. His muscles rippled under that dark suit of his. At the time, I wondered what the hell was wrong was me. How come all of a sudden he had started to look so…appealing to me? I was never one for to fall for physical features and I _did_ promise myself that I wouldn't become one of those screaming fan girls. I couldn't control myself. It was like he was seducing me.

Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking and it's not true. No, I'm not lying and no I wasn't doing this on my own. I blamed it entirely on the moonlight. That was the reason he had looked so much darker, so much more handsome, so much more mysterious, sexy and…._dangerous._

His cool fingers had traced the contours of my face and he slowly stood up, my eyes followed him. "_Come here Rukia."_

There it went again. My body rose up of its own accord. A gorgeous smile had found its way onto his face and his fingers ever so gently tilted my chin up.

"_You look beautiful," _he said when he leaned down to brush his soft lips against my cheek. Yes, he had said beautiful. Now I knew there I had to be something wrong with _him. _Did he not see how the white cocktail dress I was wearing made my sickly pale skin look even…sicklier?

My mind had gone haywire. I could hear myself screaming then to get away, to get as far away as possible. Like I said before though, my body just wouldn't move, I was paralyzed.

His lips then brushed across my cheek and past my jaw until they traveled back and forth across my pulse. Our eyes had locked and I watched as they turned a lighter hue. Then…suddenly his mouth opened wide, his features became sharper and two fangs pierced my skin. I was under a spell. I didn't feel pain, it was like ecstasy. I had stood there motionless as he sucked and licked up my blood. I could hear his content humming in my ear as he relished in my life source and even now it echoes in my head.

Yet, for some reason none of that had mattered. I would've died within his arms but I would have been happy. That's exactly it…I _would have._

At that point I had remembered my family: my older sister Hisana and my brother in law Byakuya.

Somehow I had managed to push him away from me and my hand clamped onto the left of my neck where his fangs had punctured me. I remember the shocked look that passed his face; it was almost disbelief that I managed to push him away. But I also remember the predatory gleam that returned to his eyes.

His eyes…they were **yellow**.

I was frightened out of my mind. Each step I took back he would take one forward. I think I slipped on one of my heels or just flat out tripped, whatever, I don't remember.

I had fallen to the floor and proceeded to crawl backwards until my back finally hit the wall. Suddenly I had gotten my nerve back and jumped up and started running. This brings me to now. You know the part when I started screaming as loud as my lungs allowed me to like those actors in the horror films.

I don't know where I'm going. The school was starting to look like a maze to me.

"**SOMEBODY HELP ME! **_**HELP!**_" I screamed.

It wasn't possible.

Vampires were pale skinned cold blooded creatures.

He was definitely tan and pretty hot to me. Okay, look. I was running for my life so my brain wasn't exactly working right.

Vampires wore capes and turned into bats.

He wore expensive brand name clothing and I've only seen him like this.

Vampires slept in dark castles and in coffins.

He lived down the street from my house at the Kurosaki Clinic and I know he owned a bed.

There was no such thing as Vampires.

Yet, as I ran and screamed my lungs out through the empty hallways there was only one thing I was sure of.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a vampire.

XXX

**Chapter One**

**His Name Was Kurosaki Ichigo.**

"_BUT I… CAN'T HELP…FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" _ My two best friends screeched before turning to each other and laughing. I slowly removed my hand from my ears once I thought it was safe. They continued animatedly chatting, completely oblivious to the horrified look on my face.

"_Ruuu_ki_aaa_," Orihime sang, "trust me. You're going to love it here! Karakura town is gorgeous and the people here are so friendly!" I gave them a look of disinterest before plugging my ear buds back in. They were connected to my phone so all I really heard were the different tones as I pushed down on the keys. Renji had been texting me ever since I stepped into the car back at home. God, he could be a mother if he wanted to.

**Zabimaru: Are you sure you're okay with this? You could always tell Orihime and Momo to turn back anytime you know.**

I rolled my eyes. How many times had he asked me that already within the past 2 hours?

**SodenoShirayuki: Renji! It's almost like you **_**don't**_** want me to come!**

**Zabimaru: What, are you insane! Of course I want you to come. You're going to love it here!**

**SodenoShirayuki: -rolls eyes- Orihime just said that to me.**

**Zabimaru: Well, it's true!**

"Ooh, texting Renji?" Momo asked as she turned around in the passenger seat and peered down at my cell phone screen. I quickly covered the screen and held it close to me.

"Mind your own business!" I snapped at her. She just smiled.

"Rukia, don't be such a meanie!" She pouted and tried to reach for the cell phone. I leaned further away from her and she huffed. "You know, I'm envious of how you manage to keep such a good relationship with your ex-boyfriend."

"Momo, he's not just my _ex-boyfriend," _I seethed. "He's also been my _best friend_ since _10 _years ago!" Yeah, it was true. Renji and I had been an item a _long _time ago. It was fucking middle school for Christ's sake but unfortunately, he still harbored feelings for me all this time. After breaking up with him I made him promise that it wouldn't affect our friendship and he agreed. I thought time would make him realize that but it only strengthened his feelings for me…three years worth of time.

I looked out the window and a green sign caught my eye. _Welcome! You are now entering Karakura town. _

I quickly texted Renji while Momo was distracted by Orihime.

**SodenoShirayuki: Renji, I'm going to stop texting. We're now in Karakura, I'll see you in 10 minutes.**

I closed my cell shut but not before I saw his reply.

**Zabimaru: HEY! BE CAREFUL!**

As we drove through the town I was in awe of what I saw. It actually looked…nice.

People were smiling and enjoying themselves. The scenery was great and the roads were pretty clean.

As I stared out the window I let a smile appear on my face. For some unknown reason I felt like I was going to like it here. Momo had seen it and she nudged Orihime who glanced at me in the rear-view mirror. They both smiled at each other.

"So, Rukia like what you see?" Orihime giggled. I nodded as I took in everything that we passed. After spending months begging Byakuya and Hisana to let me move here, they finally agreed. There was no way I'd turn back now. Surprisingly, it didn't happen the way you think. Hisana was the one who was overly worried and refused to let me go while Byakuya…well he actually surprised me when he said that I was responsible enough to make my own decisions. I was never close with him although I've lived under his roof since I was an infant but I didn't dislike him. I wouldn't go as far as to say I loved him either, now that was just plain creepy. Sorry Hisana.

As we turned onto their street, or what was soon to be _our _street, we drove past a massive clinic with white marble walls and glass windows. My hands gripped the seat tighter as my instincts just flared up. There was something different about that place and my instincts were never wrong. Momo saw me staring at the building and began to explain to me what it was.

"That place is the Kurosaki Clinic. The people there are really friendly and it's homely in there." She said.

"If it's a clinic why is it so big?" I asked her. It was an honest question. The thing could pass for a hospital.

"It's not. The first floor is the clinic and everything else above is the Kurosaki house. The owner and his family live there." She explained.

"Oh…" was all I had to say. It was about the same size of Byakuya's house but on closer inspection it appeared…bigger.

"Here we are!" Orihime sang as we pulled into the drive thru of a large house. Hey, it was the kind of life we lived and every penny in our pockets was earned. Plus, Karakura town was like a resort. It's the place you'd go to for a vacation.

I looked through the windshield to see a red-haired man jump up from the porch and run over. Upon realizing who it was I bolted out of the car and met him half-way. "Renji! How's it been?" I asked him as we embraced each other while Momo and Orihime went to grab my luggage.

"It's been good but now it'll be great since you're here." He stated. I looked over his attire to see him wearing a hoodie with the Karakura High insignia on it and a pair of baggy jeans. It was hot so why the hell would he be wearing a sweatshirt. Unless he was he hiding something from…_ohhh._

"Okay, let me see them." I demanded fisting my hands into the front of his hoodie. He nervously looked to the side.

"See what?" He asked.

"Renji don't play stupid. .Them.**Now.**" I gave him a look that said if he didn't cooperate then I'd strip him myself. He sighed before grabbing the ends of his hoodie and pulling it over his head.

I gasped.

"Oh my god…" I murmured as I trailed my fingers on his abdomen. He blinked down at me before smiling smugly.

"Oh yeah, _that._ I've been working out tons more since the last time you saw me." He stated with pride about his new defined muscles and 6-pack.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't even notice." I said as my finger continued to trace the black ink allover his skin. His head fell dejectedly while Momo and Orihime stifled their laughter as they walked past to bring my things into the house. He had tribal tattoos and they were freaking _everywhere!_

"Geez, Renji. The last time I saw you all you had done were those eyebrows of yours and now…say, do you have these things…_everywhere?_" I asked curiously. He blushed furiously before pulling his sweatshirt back on.

"That's none of your business!" He stated. I stood all the way up and dusted my jeans off disinterested.

"Oh well, I was just curious." I said before turning and entering the house. Renji sighed aggravated before following me in with the rest of my stuff muttering about unappreciative midgets.

I usually would've decked him for that one but I was too excited about moving in.

You see, the three of them lived together in this large house by themselves. They were financially stable plus their parents are always sending in money every week and although I promised Hisana and Byakuya that I'd be fine, I have a feeling they'd do just the same.

They showed me the kitchen, game room, backyard, bathrooms, lounge room, workout room, office, study room, entertainment room, good lord were all those really necessary, and then finally the bedrooms.

Renji showed me his first. The walls were red and he had decals on them that looked similar to his tattoos. I wouldn't be surprised if they were modeled after them. He had a poster on his walls with a peace sign and his clothes were a mix of sweats, jeans, and some outfits that looked like they were from the 80's. What the hell? My eyes finally made it to his waterbed adorning fuzzy white bedding in the corner of his room. It reminded me of one of those fake animal fur coats that people would wear. He was probably showing appreciation to his precious apes. I eyed him suspiciously from the side and he looked at me weirdly.

"What?" He asked.

"Your bed." I told him.

"What about it?"

"A waterbed and fur…isn't that kind of…" I looked at him nervously before continuing, "I don't know, kinky?" He sputtered before giving a bunch of jumbled excuses before flat out denying it.

Momo and Orihime's room was next. They decided to share since they were like peas in a pod. You know, same interests and dislikes, etc. The walls were pink and so were their bunked queen beds in the corner. I approached their desk and saw how it was neatly halved. They even split the bulletin board that was above it. I'm guessing the side with Momo's pictures was Momo's and the side with Orihime's was Orihime's. As I took a closer look at the pictures I noticed a handsome white-haired guy in most of Momo's. He looked about my height and he had stunning turquoise eyes. All of the pictures were of him from a distance or when he wasn't paying attention. I smiled, so was this Momo's new eye candy?

It was the same deal with Orihime. When I looked over at her pictures I think my heart stopped. I leaned in closer to confirm what I thought I saw and it was true. The guy had orange hair! Was that possible? It must be bleached I repeatedly told myself. My finger traced this one picture of him smiling and talking to a bunch of guys, one of them was the guy from Momo's pictures. They were absolutely gorgeous…_he_ was absolutely gorgeous. His tan skin, captivating eyes, defined muscles. I traced further down until I read the little note on the corner of the page.

_Kurosaki. 3 Lunchtime. _

I looked at all of her pictures of him and they all had notes verifying the time and place the photo was taken. Geez, I didn't know Orihime was a stalker.

Once I took in my fill I left and approached the room, judging by the obnoxious sign on the door, which was mine. The moment I peered in I let out a high pitch, totally un-Kuchiki like scream.

They--they got me--!

"CHAPPY BEDDING!" I squealed before diving onto my bed adorned with stuffed bunnies. I heard many footsteps running toward my room and my housemates calling my name.

"Rukia, are you okay?!" Renji asked as he ran into my room with Momo and Orihime. I quickly shot up into a sitting position and there was an awkward silence as they stared pointedly at the stuffed bunny in my arms. Renji rolled his eyes while Momo poked him in the arm.

"_See! _I told you she'd love it!" She told him. They began to bicker and I took the time to observe the rest of my room. It was about the same size as the other bedrooms but the walls were pristine white. I had a queen bed, a computer desk, a TV and a closet. I was content. It was all I needed. As they walked away from my room I began to unpack my things and hang my clothes in the closet. After hanging up a few outfits I returned to my suitcase and spotted an envelope that was hidden within my clothes.

_Rukia. _That was all it said on the envelope and it was obviously addressed to me so I proceeded to open it. Inside were money and a folded letter.

_Dear Rukia,_

_Although Byakuya had told me not to I couldn't help but give you some money for your own personal use. Spend wisely and don't buy things you don't need! I want you be on guard always and take care of yourself. If anything happens contact me immediately or come back. We will always welcome you back with open arms. I'll worry about you and send you email everyday. I hope you're as sure about this decision as you convinced us you were. _

_Love always,_

_Hisana._

_P.S. Your brother in law is a little hypocrite. He tells me not to send you money but I found out he set up your account so that money would be added weekly. See, your nii-sama cares although he prefers to do things subtly and without your knowledge. That's why I love him!_

I smiled. Thanks nii-sama. He was always looking out for me…_they_ always did. I couldn't ask for a different family to have grown up with.

After spending about an hour unpacking and arranging things my room looked like a room. I walked over to the body mirror that was in the corner of my room and pulled a hanger off with a note: school uniform. There were the letters KH on the top left breast pocket and a tie wrapped loosely around the collar. On bottom there was a gray pleated mini skirt and black knee-length socks. I tried the uniform on to make sure it fit and it did. I walked out toward the main room to see everyone chatting on the couch and cleared my throat. They all turned around and Orihime squealed.

"Rukia! It looks so cute on you!" She said. Momo walked up and inspected me before agreeing. Renji…well he demanded that I return it to the high school and ask for another one.

"You girls got her the mini skirt! What is wrong with you two! She needs to go exchange it for a knee-length now! I don't want any guys to be staring at her legs!" He yelled.

Momo gave him a bored look. "You mean the way you just did?" He blushed and quickly denied it. I rolled my eyes and told him that I wasn't exchanging anything and glared him down. Finally, he shut his mouth and sulked in his chair.

"Hey guys, do you think we could go out tonight? I want to see and explore more of the town."

"Sure thing. We can go shopping and I'll show you all the places we can go for fun!"

"And the best clubs and bars here!" Renji added. I fidgeted in my seat in anticipation. There was only one thing I reveled here more than I ever did when I lived with Hisana and Byakuya. It was freedom.

Pure, unhindered, freedom.

XXX

Karakura town was beautiful at night. Lights flashed everywhere and it seemed like everyone was out at this time. We mostly walked around while they pointed out places to eat, shop, and have fun at as we passed them. We stopped at a few clothes boutiques to update our wardrobes and I walked out with a few dresses and skirts.

"Here, this is a list of books you're going to need for the school year. Get the ones under the spring semester since you're starting late anyways." Renji explained as he showed me a list. "Come on; let's go to a book store."

As were walked toward the shop I heard Momo and Orihime squeal before walking away. Renji and I turned to look behind us and we saw them walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where do you guys think you're going?!" Renji yelled. They sheepishly ducked before waving him off.

"We'll be right back! I just want to check out this shop!" Momo replied before dragging Orihime into a random building. A vein throbbed on Renji's forehead.

"HEY!" He looked back at me apologetically and I sighed.

"Go get them Renji, I'll be right in here." I told him.

"Are you sure? You might need some help finding the books." He pointed out to me. I shook my head.

"I think I'm capable of finding books myself." I could still see he was debating whether to stay or not. "Go fetch!" I commanded.

He groaned before finally running off to their direction. I rolled my eyes and entered the shop.

The list only consisted of five books: four textbooks for each subject and one novel that I was required to read. After using the computers to look up some titles and asking around, I found myself standing in line at the cash registers with all my books in hand.

"You're welcome and have a great day. Hi, can I help whose next?" The guy behind the counter asked. I approached and placed my books on the counter and pulled out the envelope with Hisana's money in it.

"Textbooks are all 15 off since it's halfway through the school year and…" the cashier trailed off as he looked over the titles I was purchasing. "Do you by any chance go to Karakura High?" He asked me. My eyes narrowed as I eyed him suspiciously. He had sleek black hair and blue eyes behind square framed glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was thin and wearing a white collared shirt and tan slacks with a sweater vest over the top. He didn't look like a stalker or a pervert. He must be a student my mind concluded as I nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here so I'm starting the year late." I told him. He extended his hand and gave me a friendly smile.

"Ishida Uryuu, I also attend Karakura High." I returned the gesture politely and introduced myself.

"Kuchiki Rukia, it's nice to meet you." His eyes widened albeit. _Great…_here it comes.

"Are you by any chance related to Kuchiki Byakuya?" He asked me. I inwardly groaned.

"Yes, he's my older brother." I replied lamely.

"Then allow me to say that it's _my_ pleasure to meet you." He told me. I just nodded and paid for the books. "See you tomorrow." He said.

I walked out of the book store and waited outside. I didn't see any traces of Renji or the girls yet so I pulled out my cell phone.

No messages.

Geez, how long does it take to gather two shopaholics and bring them here?

It was chilly and I gripped the handles of my bag tighter. I was getting nervous so I decided to start heading back to where we parked the car. As I walked through the crowd I pulled out my cell phone again to send Renji a text informing of my plans. Just as I was about to hit the send button, someone bumped into me and knocked me down. I winced and looked up at a random man staring down at me.

"My apologies little girl…can I assist you?" He asked me as the sides of his mouth lifted into a grin. For a second there I thought I saw a fang but shook my head back and forth to clear my mind. The fall must have made me dizzy.

"Thanks." I told him as he extended his hand and helped me up. As I went to withdraw my hand I was shocked that he wouldn't let go. I pulled back harder but he gripped tighter.

"Now, what's the rush little girl? We only just got acquainted…" he told me. I grabbed my wrist with my free hand and yanked hard but the guy was insanely strong.

"Let go!" I demanded. Just then a hand came out of nowhere and wrapped around the guys wrist. The stranger placed his other hand on the guys shoulder and his grip tightened. When he spoke I was shocked at the rich silky voice that came from his lips.

"_Release her now." _The stranger said and I watched as the man's face fell as if being caught and punished by his boss. Surprisingly, the man released me and muttered an apology before disappearing. The stranger bent down and rearranged my books into a pile before placing it back in the paper bag. As he stood to face me I observed his features that were partially hidden by the night. He had raven black hair that was spiked neatly on his head and powerful blue eyes that bore into my own. I couldn't look away from them as he handed me my bag.

"T-thank you." I stuttered before bowing politely. The man chuckled and the sound was beautiful to my ears.

"No problem miss, just trying to help." He said.

"Rukia!" I heard Renji call my name. I gasped and stood upright as he ran up to me with Momo and Orihime close behind. "Where the hell were you?! I told you to wait at the book store until I came back!"

"It's not my fault!" I told him. "You were taking a long time so I decided to walk back to the car. I was going to text you until this psycho bumped into me and wouldn't let go of me!" Their eyes widened.

"What?! Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, because this guy came and helped…me…" I trailed off as the guy that once stood in front of me was nowhere to be seen. It was as if he…_vanished._

"What guy?" Orihime asked as she looked around. I walked around and circled them but he was no where.

"I don't know. He was just here a second ago I swear!" I protested. Renji rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

"Come on, you must be tired. You got all the books right?" I glared at him for changing the subject since I was desperate to know where my helper went. The whole time it took for him to drag me to the car I continued to look for that man. It wasn't natural for someone to disappear without me sensing them leave first. I was Kuchiki Rukia! It didn't make sense.

Still, as we drove in the car to head home I didn't understand why my mind just wouldn't let it go. Maybe it was because I knew the guy existed although to my friends it was as if he was never there. Maybe it was because of the fact that I wasn't able to sense his presence both times he appeared and disappeared.

I groaned softly as I felt sleep catching up with me. I fought to keep my eyes open but they continued to fall shut for a few seconds before reopening. I thought back to the orange haired guy in Orihime's photos and noted the resemblance between the two guys but I was unable to dwell on it any longer.

How strange was it that the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the Kurosaki Clinic as we drove by it.

XXX

The next day was a rush to get ready on time as the events of yesterday were forgotten. I woke up a half hour later then I planned to and immediately jumped out of bed running to the shower in my chappy pajamas. I only just noticed them now and I figured one of the girls must have changed me. There was no way it was Renji because I'd kill him if he did and I know the girls would never allow him to either.

After taking one of the shortest showers that a situation like this permitted, I changed into my school uniform and brushed my teeth and hair. I walked back to my room, grabbed my books and supplies and placed them in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. When I approached the kitchen I saw everyone already at the bar style counter eating. I placed my bag down on the floor and walked over to make some food for myself.

"Oh! Rukia, let me cook for you!" Orihime offered as she began to leave her seat. Momo quickly jumped out and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Orihime." She chuckled nervously. "Let me do it." Orihime pouted but let her. Renji and I both sweat dropped. I owed Momo for that one.

Once we finished eating we all grabbed our bags and walked to the car.

I was nervous as hell. I didn't know what people would think of me and it was odd for someone to transfer in the middle of the school year.

I didn't know what to expect and the uneasy feeling doubled when we pulled into the parking lot. Everyone got out of the car but me as I stared at the large square building in front of me. I gulped was I ready to do this?

A knock my side of the window grabbed my attention and the side door open. Renji stood there with his hand extended.

"Come on Rukia," he cooed. "You can do it." I sighed and let a brief smile appear on my face as I grabbed his hand. He pulled me out of the car and closed the door, locking it immediately in case I decided to turn back. I let out a breath of air I had been holding and loosened the grip I had on my bad. The smiles on my friends' faces reassured me as did a voice in the back of my head.

You're Kuchiki Rukia, you can handle anything.

At first what looked like a wall turned out to be a crowd of students surrounding the entrance as we got closer. I could hear everyone chatting animatedly and girls squealing and guys cat calling. What was going on?

Renji noticed the confused look on my face and started to explain.

"This happens every single freaking day of the school year. Tons of students gather just to watch _them_ enter the school." He said.

"Them?" I asked him.

"Yeah, _them. _They're a group of students who come from the upper-class. Insanely rich and insanely powerful."

"Oh…so they admire them?" Renji rolled his eyes before answering.

"That and the fact that _all_ of them are exceptionally good looking." He added sarcastically. Seriously, I thought to myself. Since when are good looks enough to attract crowds of students to come watch? Momo and Orihime had stopped when they found a spot but Renji continued walking. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, you're not going to watch them?" I asked. He snorted.

"Please, although the girls are pretty damn good-looking…" Renji stared into my eyes before continuing, "I'm only interested in one person." I blushed and looked away.

"Oh…" I said as I released his sleeve. "I'll see you in class then." He walked away but added one more thing.

"Just promise me Rukia that you won't become one of those screaming fan girls the minute you see them alright?" He joked. I glared at him.

"Please, me? Kuchiki Rukia isn't a fan girl. Not in this lifetime." I promised him. He chuckled before turning back around and entering the building. After letting out a few quiet laughs I turned back around to face my friends just to feel my heart stop. There walking up to the school were probably the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. Both the males and females were perfect, I couldn't point out any flaws with them. My eyes darted to each one of them as my mind noted their unique characteristics.

Towards the front of the group I spotted that same white-haired boy from Momo's pictures. I was right, he was about my height but he was even more handsome in real life. I turned to Momo and saw the blush staining her cheeks as she stared at him longingly. I looked at Orihime to see her sporting the same look and followed her gaze to the person the white-haired boy was talking to.

There leading the group was indeed that orange-haired guy from her photos. The picture didn't do him justice. He was absolutely…beautiful! His skin, his face, his body…it wasn't humanly possible for someone to look that good.

It wasn't humanly possible for _them_ to look that good.

My heart began beating faster of its own accord as they started to pass by us. I know it was wrong, what was I thinking? Orihime liked this guy for god's sake. I forced my attention away from the center of the group and looked to his right.

I gasped.

It was _him, _the guy who helped me last night! The dark raven hair, those captivating blue eyes, the figure! I looked back and forth between him and the orange-haired man and saw the resemblance. I wondered if they were brothers.

I walked closer toward the edge of the crowd to get a closer look and heard his voice. Yes, it was that same silky sound that had once flowed through my ears.

"Geez, Ichigo. Don't be such a baby. You know your dad's…" He trailed off the moment he looked away and saw me. I swear his eyes locked with mines although I was behind the crowd. It was only for a brief second that I saw recognition in those eyes before they entered the school. I knew it, it _was _him.

"Alright! Get to class everyone! You're going to be late" A supervisor began yelling. Momo laced her arm with mine and then Orihime's as they giggled and dragged me off. I allowed them to since my mind wasn't functioning properly. I was still in awe over what just happened.

As we approached the classroom we released each others arms and walked in. I spotted some of the students from this morning chatting animatedly in the back. A few of them stopped to stare at me and I ducked albeit embarrassed. What did I do? I continued to head over to the teacher's desk while my friends took their respective seats.

XXX

"_Hot damn_..." Kaien whistled as he sat down in his seat. "What do you know…it's _her_."

"Who?" Ichigo asked as Kaien continued to stare towards the front. Kaien turned to look at him before gesturing to Rukia. Ichigo followed his gaze toward the front and observed her with his amber eyes.

"What about her? She looks like a normal girl to me…better looking though…yeah, definitely." He stated. Kaien sighed. That wasn't what he meant although he couldn't help but agree himself.

"I helped her last night because some new-born bumped into her. I didn't expect to see her again so soon." Kaien said.

"Why, were you saving her for yourself?" Ichigo chuckled. Kaien glared at him but Ichigo just ignored him. He took it further by pretending to sniff out her blood but was suddenly assaulted by a sweet scent. One of the sweetest he had ever encountered.

That was the smell of Rukia's blood.

He closed his eyes and breathed it in before staring at her hungrily. After a moment he turned back to Kaien and whispered in a low voice that only he could hear.

"Her blood smells ripe and sweet. That's unusual for a human," he stated factually before smiling. "I'll bet it's—"

"Delicious." Toshirou finished for him. They both looked back at him but he only had disinterest upon his features. Toshirou shrugged, "It's not easy to ignore. I'll bet every one of us had noticed it but I'm not interested."

Ichigo looked back at Kaien and ever so slowly a grin appeared on his face. Kaien glared at him threateningly.

"_Ichigo…don't you even—"_ He began but just then the women who was called Ochi-sensei turned to the class.

XXX

"Hello class! We have a new transfer student joining us late this year. Please welcome Ms. Kuchiki Rukia to the class." She said to everyone.

I bowed blushing as they all said good morning to me. I stood back up and glanced at Renji who sat in front of the orange haired boy. He smiled at me as he pointed to the only empty seat that was available: diagonally behind him, in front of the guy from yesterday and to the right of the orange haired guy.

"You can take a seat in front of Shiba." Ochi-sensei told me. I nodded and started to descend into the row giving a small smile to Renji as I passed him. I looked down at Shiba nervously but he was looking away sort of pained. I wondered if I did something wrong as I proceeded to sit down.

I felt someone staring at me and chanced a glance to my left. If I didn't know better I would've thought the guy was _eyeing _me.

"_Hello there…" _he purred and I felt my heart beat twice as fast. He extended his hand toward me and held it expectantly. "_The name's Kurosaki Ichigo."_

I shook his hand to return the greeting and re-introduced myself. "Kuchiki…Kuchiki Rukia." I shivered as his other hand rose to skim along the top of my fingers.

Just then I heard a snarl come from behind me and Ichigo gulped. He released my hand hesitantly before turning to face front. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you!" He ended abruptly.

I looked at him weirdly before facing forward myself. Soon enough I became absorbed in the lesson and throughout the 40 minutes the class went on I would see Kurosaki glance at me. I wish he'd stop because the feelings he stirred in the pit of my stomach were unwelcome. I also didn't need my best friend's crush to give me so much attention while she was in the room either.

As I stood to leave when the bell rang, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Shiba standing there as he halted my departure. "Walk with me?" He requested yet for some reason, to my ears, it felt like a command. Like the ones you wouldn't think twice about doing.

I looked forward to see my friends waiting for me in the front of the class and I smiled nervously at them. Renji glared before walking out of the room and I caught Momo's blatantly suggestive wink. God, did I need to kill her later…

Once everyone just about left the room he released my shoulder. "Come on." He said taking the lead. I followed him silently through the practically empty halls and he brought me to a secluded place near the back of the school. Once he stopped walking I quickly bowed.

"Thank you Shiba-san for protecting me yesterday night!" I let out in a rush. I heard him growl and was shocked when he turned around and glared at me.

"Kuchiki" He said informally to me without any added suffix. "Are you crazy? You just let me drag you out to some closed off place in the school!"

"Eh? B-but you told me to come with you!" I squeaked before clamping my hand over my mouth embarrassed.

"Just because I helped you yesterday it doesn't mean you should let your guard down around me! I'm a grown guy twice your size so who knows what I could do to you!" He reasoned out. "Don't you know what kind of situation that can get you into? Be alert at all times, especially in this town. It's dangerous."

I wondered if he was referring to the man that bumped into me the night before and helped me up but I could tell he wasn't just talking about that. I bowed again feeling the need to apologize. What for? I really didn't know. It just felt like he deserved to be treated with the utmost respect.

I bowed again "I'm sorry Shiba-san!" I felt his hand press down on the top of my head but just as I looked up he pushed it down. I yelped and backed away while clutching my hair.

"Don't need to be so formal!" He told me before raising his thumb and pointing at himself. "It's Shiba, Kaien so you call me Kaien. Got it, Kuchiki?"

"Y-yes!" I answered still frazzled. After a while the atmosphere got lighter when he smiled and started to laugh. I was confused and disturbed. The guy was crazy.

"I'm sorry…you must think I'm a weirdo." He said before straightening up. "Look, I'm just looking out for you alright. Hopefully, there won't have to be a second time where I have to come save your ass." I nodded as he affectionately ruffled up my hair yet again. I felt so comfortable around him but I barely knew him. "Come on, let's get to class."

Just as we both entered the hallway that held our next class I spotted lots of students hanging out by the lockers. The bell must not have rung yet since they were crowding around the room but not yet heading in. As we came closer I spotted Momo and Orihime and they began to approach but so did Ichigo and Momo's guy who had been leaning casually against a locker.

"Rukia, how are you?" Orihime asked but I got the hidden message: spill everything once when we're alone! She then turned to Kaien. "Good morning Shiba-san!" He smiled and replied in kind.

Ichigo Kurosaki now stood in front of us and I saw how Orihime blushed and looked toward the floor.

"Hey there buddy!" He greeted throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Get better _acquainted _with the ladies?" I huffed indignantly.

"_Excuse me?" _I asked him glaring daggers. "What exactly are you implying?" I asked him.

"Whoa there…calm down midget!" He teased playfully.

There was a resounding crack that echoed throughout the halls.

Gasps were heard as I, Kuchiki Rukia: younger sister-in-law of Kuchiki Byakuya and the newest transfer student at Karakura High, just decked Kurosaki Ichigo across the face.

**End of Chapter One.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

-Phew, there's goes my first vampire fiction ever.

-I hope you guys are interested and please review and tell me what you think.

-Thanks for the reviewers who told me I should just post it since I wasn't sure whether or not I should. I was having mixed feelings about this piece.

-No this is not a Kaien and Rukia fic. It is most definitely Ichigo and Rukia. IchiRuki forever guys!

-Ja Ne!

Mimixthexdeceitful


	2. My Name Was Kuchiki Rukia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo-Sensei does.**

**Chapter Two**

**My Name Was Kuchiki Rukia**

People saw Kuchiki Rukia as an example…a princess…an idol.

It didn't matter where she was, whom she was with or how she looked. She was the noticeable and highly recognized face in a sea of plain everyday people.

Boys wanted her.

Girls wanted to be her.

People adored her, envied her, admired her, hated her and loved her all at the same time.

She ranked top scores in her class, was capable of taking down men twice her size and was known for her amazing self-control and ability to think any situation through.

She was brains, beauty and class all wrapped up in one dangerous, sexy package bathed in milky white skin and armed with violet eyes that could stop any male in his tracks.

If that was who Kuchiki Rukia was then how come in this particular moment did I find myself contradicted most of what was just stated?

…_Ability to think any situation through? I couldn't have possibly anticipated him to have a body as hard as rocks! _I thought to myself as I clutched my throbbing appendage to my chest. Tears sprung to my eyes as I glared at the man who caused me pain, which I reminded myself had absolutely nothing to do with me hitting him (because of my _amazing self-control)_, and who of which was somehow, still standing (though he should be on the floor because I was _capable of taking down men twice my size)._

He stood there seemingly unfazed by my strong punch and the only indication that I ever hit him in the first place was the slight tilted position of his head. He slowly moved his eyes back to me and met my glare with a blank face.

Why was I glaring at him again?

Maybe it's because I wasn't too content with the fact that he seemed to have caused me more pain than I did him.

My eyes narrowed as I inspected him more critically due to disbelief. Suddenly a smug look appeared on my face. There, on his right cheek, was a _very_, very tiny and unnoticeable bruise. Pride filled me, knowing that I managed to leave some kind of mark on that living and breathing human excuse for a statue. I was satisfied…for now.

"_Rukia!_" Orihime squeaked as she stared at Kurosaki-san (and not me) with the utmost concern. "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?!" Oh, pardon me, I mean her Kurosaki-_kun _with the utmost concern.

He gave her a brief glance before staring back at me. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine…but, um…" He trailed off hesitantly as he thought over his next words.

"Are **you**alright?" He asked me as if he _knew_ he was made of bricks and that I _most likely_ broke a hand. At first I was going to tell him to 'fuck off' and thought that he just wanted his ego inflated but I saw actual concern in his eyes. I quickly hid my bruised fist behind my back and held my nose up high. Either way, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing. I turned around and walked straight into the classroom ignoring the shocked looks and whispers that filled the hall. Orihime looked between the door and her Kurosaki-kun before finally dashing in after me.

"_Wait! Rukiaaaa!" _Oh joy…

XXX

"R-Rukia just punched Kurosaki-san!" Momo told herself in disbelief at Rukia's actions. She glanced at Kurosaki-san who was staring at the door that her friend had entered still sporting a blank face. She frantically observed him to see how much damage had been caused which she soon realized wasn't any. "Okay, he doesn't look mad, he doesn't look hurt…he doesn't look like he cares?" She asked herself.

"He probably doesn't." A voice said next to her. Momo squealed and held her chest.

"Geez, could you not do that! You just about scared the living shi--eeeeh?!" Momo trailed off in a small voice upon seeing who it was standing next to her. He stared at her with a passive face and she immediately flushed red. "H-Hitsugaya-san! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude!" She apologized.

He gave her one last glance before looking forward. "Why? There's nothing to apologize for." Momo sheepishly looked to sides of her.

"I'm sorry about Rukia then. She's just like that." Momo said once she was sure Rukia wasn't within hearing distance. Suddenly her eyes just about bulged when he started chuckling next to her. She's never heard or seen such a thing come out of his always stoic person. He began walking away from her and her eyes followed him. Right before he entered the doorway he looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's actually about time someone hit him other than me. You're an odd one Hinamori-san." He said with a smirk. Momo blushed and her cheeks puffed off slightly offended. He just chuckled at her expression one last time before entering the room. _She's cute._

Momo on the other hand lost her pout and she couldn't prevent the smile that crawled its way onto her face. That was the first time they had ever talked since they've been in class together for 3 years. Although he had called her odd, for some reason it sounded more affectionate then offending.

_Kyahhh! _Momo giggled to herself as she finally entered the classroom. Her eyes met with her friends as they stared at her curiously. _That's right! I have to tell Rukia and Orihime later! _She reminded herself. As she sat down she turned around and slyly gestured to them that they'll talk during lunch. Unbeknownst to her, a certain white-haired boy discreetly watched her from his seat. Any other person probably couldn't tell but Rukia could see the interest in his turquoise eyes. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes before immediately looking forward once he caught the knowing smirk that she threw at him.

XXX

"Ichigo…she had to have of broken a few bones." Kaien sighed exasperatedly. The two were the last ones left after the hall monitors finally cleared the crowd that had gathered in both disbelief and outrage.

"What about me? I'm the victim here." Ichigo asked. Kaien snorted.

"You provoked her."

"I called her a midget!"

"She isn't the one made out of steel." Ichigo opened his mouth to retort back but closed it. Kaien smirked as he challenged him to say something else and after a quick staring contest, Ichigo sighed defeated. He ran a hand through his hair aggravated and dragged it down his face. There was another comfortable silence between the two before Ichigo spoke.

"I like this one Kaien." Ichigo finally said as he remembered the fire in her furious violet orbs. His amber eyes moved to peer at his friend through the gap between his fingers and they turned slightly gold with a predatory gleam. "She has some fight in her. It's been a long time since I've had a good chase." He grinned. Kaien's smirk faltered for a moment but it didn't pass Ichigo's observant eyes. It remained silent for a few moments before Kaien turned away and headed toward class.

"Whatever, Ichigo…but I doubt you'll get to her." He muttered. Ichigo studied Kaien before smirking.

"Why's that buddy? What are **your **intentions for her?" He asked. Kaien glared at Ichigo over his shoulder.

"I don't have any." He replied simply. Ichigo scoffed but followed Kaien in.

_Yeah right, _Ichigo thought to himself as if they were able to read each other's minds. _You look at that girl the same way you used to look at __**her.**_

As Kaien took his respective seat he smiled softly at Rukia who gave him a nervous one back. He looked forward saw Ichigo glance at her quickly before sitting down.

_You don't even know Ichigo, _Kaien thought to himself. _You do too…_

XXX

"…And then he called me odd!" Momo squealed as the three of us sat on the rooftop for lunch.

"Odd!" Orihime gasped. "How mean!"

"No Orihime! The way he said it! I knew it wasn't an insult…it was kind of like…an _endearment!_" Momo sighed dreamily. I choked on my drink.

"An _endearment _Momo?" I asked her incredulously. "You spoke to the guy for barely a minute and you think he already has an endearment for you? Let alone having it be _odd_?"

Momos' cheeks flushed and she fidgeted in her spot before pouting. "It _was _Rukia! I'm telling you!"

"Yeah, that's like that orange-haired buffoon calling me _midget _as an endearment." I scoffed then shivered at the thought.

"Like that'll ever happen." Renji spat out in disgust. "I've been calling you midget before he even came along. I'm practically entitled to it--!"

"Entitled to what?" I asked him after slamming his face on the roof. I quickly loosened my grip once I felt an unknown presence and I looked at Renji who was staring at me, he noticed it as well. We both shot up to a standing position and Orihime and Momo stared strangely at our abrupt behavior.

"Show yourself now!" Renji yelled. It was silent for a few moments before we heard some rustling inside the stairwell. Then, a group of students, whom of which were all girls, emerged from their hidden spot within the enclosed area. The whole while it took for them to approach us, I could have sworn that they were glaring at me. On closer observation they appeared to be first years judging by their height, not that I was one to talk. Apparently neither of my friends knew them either by the way their faces contorted.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Renji asked. The girls squeaked, obviously intimidated by his tone and appearance. They looked to each other in worry until one of them finally stepped forward. Renji crossed his arms and looked down at them in annoyance. "_Well?"_

I wanted to roll my eyes at the higher authority he suddenly gave to himself. The girls cower under him but glare at _me_? Didn't they know that I'm the one who puts him in his place?

"W-we're all first years at the school s-senpai!" The girl squeaked.

"So, why the hell are you guys interrupting our lunch?" Renji demanded to know as he gave me a small smirk from the side. The guy was enjoying it until her eyes turned to me and narrowed considerably. He watched as I raised an eyebrow. What the hell did I do?

"She's the one who hurt Kurosaki-senpai isn't she?!" She asked with accusation evident in her voice.

It took me a while before I actually went back and processed the words that came out of her mouth. I had already been losing my patience with them and- "How dare she lay her filthy hands on him!"- Okay, that about did it.

"_Her?_ I have a name and it's Rukia you annoying brats!" I yelled at them. They jumped at the sound of my voice since I had been remotely quiet the whole time. "Also, just so you know, that bastard caused me more pain then I did to him!"

"Well, he was right to!" She yelled back. "It's a good thing we're here to create a safe environment for Kurosaki-senpai to come to everyday; not only him either, but the whole elite class! We're trying to protect him from any unnecessary threats!"

"You think I'm a threat?" I asked her incredulously. "The only threat I'm going to be is yours if you don't leave within the next minute." As I turned around I scoffed. "Protect him my ass. All I see is a bunch of upset fan girls."

"_Fan girls?!_" She repeated in disbelief before raising her palm to swing at me. "Just who do you think you are?!"

Just as her slap came I turned around to catch it only to see it stop centimeters before my awaiting hand. Long, slim fingers enveloped her wrist and she spun around in outage only to have her words die in her throat.

"Kurosaki-senpai!" She squeaked while looks of utmost adoration appeared on the other girls' faces. I gagged.

"That, pretty ladies," Kurosaki-san began as he flashed them a charming smile, "is Kuchiki Rukia, the younger sister of the famous Kuchiki Byakuya: sole owner of Kuchiki Enterprises, in the top richest, most powerful and influential in Japan…and one person you do not want to mess with." He finished off as he released her wrist. The nameless girl turned to me and inspected me with her eyes. Soon enough, recognition showed in them and she surprised her friends when she suddenly bowed low to me.

"Please accept our apologies Kuchiki-senpai!" She rushed out. "We only meant good!"

I looked up at Kurosaki-san and he smiled that same smile at me. Did he actually think it'd work on me like it did on these bimbos?

I glared at him and had the enjoyment of seeing his expression falter albeit in shock. I'm not grateful to him at all. I mean, what's there to be grateful for? First, he reduces my punch into a measly tap. Then, he comes and holds the girl back like I had no idea how to defend myself. Then, he names my brother as a threat instead of me and _THEN _he has the nerve to try to- to- _sway_ me with that godforsaken perfect smile of his!

I ignored the girls and walked right past him toward the stairs, glaring at him the whole time. He was taken aback but decided to follow me.

"Hey!" He yelled as he tried to grab my arm. I quickly jerked my hand away and started running down the stairs. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked as he came after me. No matter how fast I went, it seemed he did the same. I wondered just how much more he could go since I still felt his presence near me although I was running pretty damn fast. With that thought in mind including a one ditch effort to lose him, I grasped the railing of the stairs and flung myself over the side. I descended 4 flights of stairs and landed on my knee, ignoring the sharp pain that shot up my ankle, and ran into the hallway. I kept running until I no longer felt him around me and turned a corner to rest. My shoulders slouched forward as I tried to steady my breathing. There was nobody in this area of the school so I figured lunch was still going on.

What I didn't expect though, was someone to grab my wrists and push me into the nearby storage and shut the door, the moment I turned the corner.

My hands were held at either side of my head, my front pushed against the wall and his flush against my back. His head was level at mine and when he breathed into my ear I tried my hardest not to shiver. "_Tag…you're it."_

"G-get off of me!" I demanded as I writhed in his hold. In this position there were too many things I noticed that I never should have. His scent: it was rich, spicy and purely masculine…I wanted to be smothered by it. His body: firm, sinewy and muscular…I wanted to run my hands all over them. I turned my head and my eyes made full contact with his.

His eyes: they were amber, dark and seducing…I only wanted those eyes on me.

"What? No more games?" He asked me, laughter dancing in his eyes. I glared at him, or at least tried to. At the moment, my knees were buckling and my mind was becoming too hazy for me to think right. I didn't understand what came over me. How did my mind start to find him so devastatingly attractive in only a matter of seconds?

"I s-said get off Kurosaki-san!"

He paid my demand no mind as the corners up his mouth twitched up. "Are you sure you want me to?" He asked me.

_No! _My mind screamed but it's not like I was in my right one anyway due to the fog he caused. His eyes searched mine but when I opened my mouth to tell him yes, nothing came out. He smirked softly before lowering his head.

"Good, cause I want to play some more." He purred then proceeded to nuzzle my neck. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me or why my body was practically humming to this…this…_violation _of his.

"Stop!" I meant to yell but it came out as a whisper instead. Soon I felt his lips brushing against my skin. My skin flushed and tingled. He continually placed small kisses in that one spot and I sighed as my head fell back.

"Stop me." He suggested evilly, his hands slowly releasing my wrists to trail down my forearms. _Stupid move, _I thought as my hands were now unrestrained. In a split moment I attempted to elbow him but was in shock that my arms were frozen in place.

"St-stop before I knee your dick so hard you won't be able to use it for a month!" I threatened hating the way my body was succumbing under his sinful mouth. Suddenly, he paused briefly in his ministrations and looked toward the closed door uncertainly. I took the chance to follow through with my threat but my leg barely budged. He noticed my frustration and smirked, his left hand dangled dangerously toward my twitching knee before finally closing over the cap.

My leg immediately jerked and my eyes widened. Such a thing was improper! We weren't in a relationship and I've barely known him for more than a day!

"You're really trying to stop me aren't you?" He chuckled sarcastically but I could tell he knew I was.

"What did you do?!" I demanded to know. His eyes widened a fraction. Ha, I knew it! He was responsible for this appalling state I've been reduced to. My body wouldn't move unless it could embrace him, my mind was foggy with thoughts of only him and all I could do was whatever he wanted. Though this was practically normal for most of the female student body in the school it wasn't for me. I was _Kuchiki Rukia _remember.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about…" He said smoothly.

"Yes you do! What the hell-_HAH...!_" I gasped sharply once I felt his tongue take one swipe near my pulse. I watched as he pulled back with what looked like surprise as he stared hard at the moist skin he just tasted. His eyes flashed gold before returning to darkened amber and I shivered at the intense predatory gleam that took over them. Like he was tasting a new candy bar for the first time.

The look in his eyes, his conscious, his control…it was as if it just _snapped_.

He shoved me hard into the wall with his body and his head dove down faster than I could take a breath. My eyes slammed shut and my protests were immediately reduced to pants. His mouth devoured my neck and he lapped at my skin as if he was indulging in an ice cream cone and I could do nothing but arch my body and writhe in his hold. Ever so slowly my hands reached behind me of their own accord and wrapped around his neck holding him closer, not that it was possible. I felt like I was being controlled and it was strange since I could barely think let alone move on my own. Trust me though, as soon as my arms held him and he hummed contently in approval I wasn't complaining, it just felt so damn _good! _

I guiltily enjoyed every lick, kiss, suck, and nibble that he was giving me and I fleetingly thought of Orihime but it wasn't enough for me to want him to stop. That was until I felt it and was shaken out of my stupor. H-his _thing _was poking my lower back and I flushed. This had to end _now!_ Just as suddenly as I had that thought I was overcome by the sensation of being controlled again but it came more powerful than before. My arms that had previously held and encouraged him, dug my nails into his skin and gripped him hard as my foot came up and hit him between his legs.

He immediately released me and hissed as he grabbed his throbbing body part. I stood awkwardly against the wall and the strange feeling subsided. As I controlled my breath and raised my hand to hold my neck, I realized I could move on my own again. Once I turned around and saw him kneeling on the ground I blushed before holding my nose high and snorting.

"Pervert!" I yelled before running out of the storage closet.

XXX

Ichigo let out a string of curses as he weakly stood up. _Damn that midget can kick hard, _he thought to himself, _what the hell is wrong with me? I should have just finished the job. _

He braced his hands against the wall and took slow breaths to calm down. He stayed where he was but his eyes moved towards the open and now occupied doorway.

"I thought I felt you." He said to the figure that had their arms crossed and was glaring.

"Can you try to restrain yourself Ichigo?" Kaien asked, venom lacing his every word. "Not even her first day and you've already began!"

Ichigo scoffed as he turned fully to face his friend. He wiped his saliva from his mouth and walked towards him. "What the hell Kaien! Did you suddenly go _vegetarian _or something?!" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course not." He replied flatly. That was the answer Ichigo was looking for and he reached out to grab Kaien by his collar.

"Exactly! I don't interfere with your meals so don't interfere with mine!" Ichigo seethed. Kaien's eye twitched and his hand shot up to grip Ichigo's wrist.

"_Meal _Ichigo? That's funny because I didn't see any hunting going on." Kaien said as he tightened his hold; his own orbs darkening. "I had to stop you before you sated a different hunger altogether."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he jerked him closer. "All you did is made her inflict tremendous pain on my dick!"

"Good, I had to make sure you wouldn't use it!"

"You mean couldn't!" Ichigo immediately slammed his mouth shut. It was then he realized he had a fading but still present erection. He released Kaien and stepped back confused by his own predicament.

"F-fuck off!" Was all he managed before he stalked down the hall leaving Kaien alone.

XXX

"Where did you run off to during lunch?" Renji asked me as we met up outside the building once school ended. I flushed slightly as I recalled the events that led up to now.

After that little incident had occurred, I ran straight to the girl's bathroom, splashed cold water on my face, undid my collar so I could breathe and scrubbed soap on my neck to remove any traces of his mouth, smell, and touch that still lingered on my overheated body. Once, my body cooled down and I fixed my appearance to how it had been before orange-haired psycho maniac decided to feel me up, I walked back to class and took my respective seat and was relieved that people were still coming in from lunch. That was until said orange-haired psycho maniac decided to walk in only a minute after I did looking as if nothing happened. He greeted all the girls that squealed, eager to say hello to him and began to work his charm until he looked up and met my gaze. I attempted to fight off the blush that was threatened to show up on my cheeks and saw his smile freeze on his face as he swallowed nervously. I looked away when he descended the row but he had the nerve to stop right by my desk and just _stand there. _

"Is there something you need Kurosaki-san?" I snapped. His expression didn't falter but his challenging eyes had bore into my own. They were trying to tell me something and I couldn't fully understand the message.

_This is just the beginning. _

"Oh, nothing," he said calmly before he smirked at me, "I was just wondering if you cooled down yet." I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my face then as I bit my lip and stared daggers at him. I wouldn't let him get the best of me so I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and gave him a smirk that mirrored his own.

"I could ask you the same thing Kurosaki-san," I said then proceeded to let my eyes unabashedly travel down to his crotch before retuning them to his, "but it appears that you already did." I giggled that last part out and had the joy of seeing him choke slightly before composing himself and sitting down in his seat.

"Damn midget…" he muttered. I glared at him and he glared right back at me. I rolled my eyes annoyed and turned to face front to see Orihime looking straight at me. She obviously witnessed the whole exchange and her gaze was nothing but inquisitive. I looked away guiltily and was thankful when Ochi-sensei started the class.

"Alright, class! I hope everyone enjoyed their lunch--eh? Has anyone seen Shiba?" No one in the class responded and I looked over my shoulder to see his seat empty. He never showed up.

"No where." I replied flatly to Renji as we stood waiting for Momo and Orihime to show up.

"Dammit Rukia, can you just give me a straight answer for once." He seethed.

"Hey! Why does it matter to you anyways?" I asked him.

"It matters because Kurosaki dashed on after you!" He hissed. "Oh, great! Don't tell me you guys did something! I knew it! Of all the people, I never expected you to become like all these other---" I flushed in outrage and slammed my foot into his face.

"What the hell Renji!"

"Having fun guys?" Momo asked amused as she approached us.

"Momo!" I greeted as I returned my foot to the ground. "Where's Orihime?"

"She's after school for the sewing club today." She responded as she helped Renji up.

"Sewing club? Is she usually after school?" I asked.

"No," Momo replied as she tapped her chin in thought, "but she told me she wanted to help the president out some. It might just be me but I think she was upset about something." I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away. "I asked her about it but she told me she was alright so I didn't press the matter. Anyways, she said she'll be home later so let's get going."

About 10 minutes into the walk, my ankle began to throb lightly and slowly I began to fall behind the two. I could feel all the running and jumping I did earlier starting to take a toll but I struggled to keep a plain face although I was obviously discomforted. Soon enough, I realized if I kept going I might fall so I just stopped.

"Hey guys?" I called to them and they turned to look at me, "there's something I forgot at the school so just go on ahead without me." I lied convincingly and Renji came up to me and asked if I needed company but I told him I didn't. I already memorized the way home if I ever needed to walk and we left the car with Orihime anyways. After promising them that I'd come home right after, I stood and waved them off until I couldn't see them anymore. Finally, I couldn't keep my expression intact anymore and my face contorted in pain. My left leg collapsed slightly but I stopped myself from falling to the ground. I proceeded to limp weakly to a nearby street light and braced myself against it. I could barely walk at the moment and the throbbing just seemed to be getting worse.

_That's what you get, _I thought to myself as I recalled jumping four flights of stairs that I obviously miscalculated. _Could this day get any worse? _

"Kuchiki?"

I gasped and my back almost slid off the pole in shock. Once I recovered I looked to my right to see Kaien standing no more than 10 feet away with his bag slung over his shoulder. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

He approached me and I wrinkled my forehead in thought. "What, something on my face?" He asked me. I shook my head back and forth.

"No…you guys always appear out of nowhere and take me off guard. I'm not used to it." I told him. He chuckled and affectionately rubbed the top of my head.

"Maybe it's just the whole moving in thing." He said reassuringly. I shook my head again since I was too exhausted to do much of anything else.

"Unh-unh. No way, my senses are too sharp for that." His eyes hardened briefly as he quietly observed me. "You…Kurosaki-san, all of you guys…you're hiding something." His hand stilled on my head and I felt his open palm slide down my cheek to cup my chin. I blushed at the bold gesture and he raised my chin so I could look at him directly whether to distract me or to get my attention, I wasn't sure.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing." I lied and looked away. So, he wasn't going to answer me then.

"You're lying." He stated. "You're holding on to that pole like your life depends on it."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"So, let go!"

"I can't!" I yelled back before mentally slapping myself. A smirk adorned his face and he lifted up his other finger to poke my nose.

"_Aha_, so what is it?" He demanded. I sighed exasperated before answering.

"I hurt my ankle." I finally told him. I felt my foot being lifted up and I looked down to see Kaien kneeling before me. He inspected my ankle and I winced as he brushed his fingers over it.

"Geez, Kuchiki. Can you even walk on this?"

"I can limp." I smiled, strained. Just then, I felt something soft brush against my ankle and my body was instantly overcome by a calming sensation. To my surprise the pain slowly ebbed away and Kaien rose to his normal height before me.

"There, I kissed it. Did that make it all better now?" He asked me in a childish voice. I blushed once I realized what he did and thought over my next words. I didn't want him to think I was crazy…was the pain all in my head this whole time because honestly, I barely felt it now.

"What if I say it did?" I asked him attempting to keep my voice light and in a joking manner.

"Then I'd say that's pretty amazing!" He laughed. I tested my foot and managed to take one step forward. I hid my surprise carefully but couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I turned around only to see Kaien staring at me and I stood there waiting for him to say something.

"What is it?" I asked as I approached him. He merely shook his head before replacing his hand on my cheek.

"You're one of a kind, you know that…" He told me but his words had more meaning to them then I realized at the time. "So you need to be more careful, Kuchiki. Don't let your guard down around anyone, even me." He let go of my cheek and turned to leave me with those same last words as before.

"But-!" I rushed out before I could stop myself. He paused in his descent. "But I feel safe around you." I whispered softly. Somehow he heard me and he responded before finally disappearing.

"That's the problem."

XXX

"Give me the remote Renji!" I demanded and pounced on him. He grunted but proceeded to hold the remote arms length away from me refusing to let me change the channel. I laughed as he was sprawled across the couch awkwardly now that Momo was trying to grab it from the other end.

"_Renji!_" Momo whined as she pulled on his arm. "_Come on! _You're going to make us miss the show!"

"No!" He yelled. "I'm the only man in this house and I think it's about time I get to watch _manly _things!"

"Are you saying Chappy is a female thing?!" I grunted as he held me back with his knee, "cause-it's-not!"

"You're right!" Renji smirked as he was enjoying our struggle. "It's not! It's a _child's _thing!"

"BASTARD!" I yelled as I delivered a punch to him. He instantly dropped the remote and Momo dived to catch it.

"Got it!" She squealed as she changed the channel from her place on the floor. Momo kicked her legs happily back and forth and I watched gleefully from my spot on Renji's stomach. He cursed as he sat up but jokingly pretended to try and push me off.

I pushed him.

He pushed me.

I pushed him.

He pushed me.

I pushed him harder.

He accidentally pushed me onto the floor.

I yelled.

He apologized.

I jumped him angrily and we were at it again.

Two bright lights shined through the window and pulled us out of our play fight, telling us that someone had just pulled into the driveway.

I looked out the window to see Orihime locking the car and approaching the front door. The moment she entered the house I greeted her just to check if she was indeed upset at me.

"Orihime!" I called out and she turned to look at me. "What took you took so long. I thought the sewing club was only after school not all night long." To my surprise her response was instantaneous as her face lit up and she bounced excitedly.

"Rukia, did you enjoy your first day of school?" She asked me as she practically skipped over to us. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Orihime and I were never _that _close and I'm glad it's like this because I would never, I shivered visibly, want to understand her and her strange ways.

"It was…" There were no words that could accurately describe my day so I settled for something lame and vague, "different." Orihime smiled and plopped on the cushion next to me.

"It's very exciting isn't it? Well, to answer your question earlier, president-san forgot he had work today. So he asked me for a ride and of course I can't deny president-san since that would be rude. So, I drove into town and it was cold so he let me borrow his jacket and then we said goodbye and see you tomorrow!" She explained.

"_President-san?_" I repeated and sweat-dropped. "Wait, you said _he?_"

"Yes! President-san is none other than the very skillful and talented Ishida Uryuu-san!" I guffawed. You mean that guy from the bookstore?!

"Orihime…" Momo tugged on the ends of the thick blue fabric from her spot on the floor. "You're still wearing it though."

"Huh?" Orihime said obliviously as she pulled out the ends of the jacket with both of her hands. "Oh, I am! I need to return it right away!" She pulled her arms out of sleeves quickly and grabbed her keys. Just as she opened the front door I walked over and grabbed her shoulder.

"Here, let me do it. You just got back and all." I said as pulled the jacket from her arms.

"But Rukia, you don't know who he is or where to go." She told me as if trying to dissuade me from leaving. I didn't understand her odd behavior. Her expression was nothing less of fake friendship and I started to get the feeling that she wasn't so happy about me being here anymore. Real friends told each other what was wrong, confided in each other…but I wondered if she considered me one. Only one way to find out…

"He works at the bookstore in town. Sleek black hair, square framed glasses, dark blue eyes right?" The surprise in her eyes told me I was right.

"But, you can't drive!" She blurted out in another attempt to stop me. She must have run out of excuses to resort to that low reference about my age and height. Normally, no one would unless they wanted their face planted into the nearest flat object I could get my hands across and this was no different except for the fact that I was trying to figure something out.

"I _know _that Orihime," I gritted through my teeth. I was only a year younger than her but I've already taken the test and everything. Things like driving was the same to me as filling out an accounting form for Byakuya's company. "I do know how to walk though."

"_But Rukia…!" _I sighed exasperatedly.

"But _what _Orihime?" I asked her. She bit her lip whether in anger or to cry, I couldn't tell. Anymore, and she'd probably bleed.

"N-nothing." She finally said softly and turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry." I said and watched as she pivoted slightly to see me. "I don't like Kurosaki-san…just so you know." Here it goes…

_Real friends told each other what was wrong, confided in each other…_

"I don't know you're talking about." She told me flatly. I gave her the fakest smile I had probably ever used in my lifetime before closing the door and walking.

XXX

I could never get over how beautiful Karakura was at night. It was so peaceful; it washed over me like a sense of calm. I felt all my problems leave me and my mind was cleared of all thoughts.

The bell chimed as I entered the book store and I immediately headed toward the checkout only to see an older woman handling the register. I wondered where he could be since I only walked for about an hour since Orihime came home. There was no way his work shift was completed that fast no matter how skilled or talented he was. I walked around the bookstore for a while, it was pretty big, and as I started to walk past the corner café a voice stopped me.

"Kuchiki-san?"

I stopped and looked at one of the small tables to see Ishida-san sitting there sipping what appeared to be a latte.

"Is that my jacket?" He asked. I smiled genuinely and took his question as invitation. I walked up the 2 stairs to the slightly raised eating/sitting area and took a seat across from him.

"Yeah it is," I said as I handed it to him. "I decided to return it to you for Orihime."

"Eh, you know her.?" He asked as he beckoned a waiter over to our table.

"Actually we live together with two other people. She was going to return your jacket but I offered to do it. I wanted to give her time to rest and I don't know, do her homework and stuff." I explained.

"Two other people?" He repeated. "Students?"

"Yeah."

"Any guys?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. Remember my earlier deduction of him not appearing to be a pervert or a stalker?

"Don't you think you're being a bit nosy? You're not like a stalker or anything right?" He blushed and choked on his latte.

"N-no!" He made quick to deny it. "I was just curious about whom Orih--Inoue-san lived with." I blinked twice. Did I just hear him say Orihime? Suddenly, a sly smile crawled its way onto my face.

"Yes, _Orihime _and I live with one guy. His name is Abarai Renji, you know tough, strong and handsome with fiery red hair." I took the time to gloat as he was an attractive person but I wouldn't be caught dead saying any of this near him.

"Oh…" He said dejectedly. We both looked up when a waiter approached our table and asked for my order. He was tall, cute with brown eyes and eyebrows that were wiggling suggestively at me. _Boring_, I thought as I looked back at Ishida-san. He noticed it too and looked disgusted by the guy's actions. I smiled sweetly and reached my hand over the table to place it over his. He jumped slightly, surprised.

"Uryuu, honey…I'm not sure what I want to order. What was that you recommended before?" I asked him, hoping he got the message. His eyes widened before twinkling with mischief.

"It was the vanilla chai latte _dear_…"He drawled giving a pointed look at the waiter who gulped.

"Is it good?" I asked both him and the waiter. The waiter opened his mouth glad to respond but Ishida-san beat him to it.

"Of course, that's what I ordered and you know I'm picky about everything." He said. I giggled. _Yes_, I giggled.

"Oh, can I have a sip then?"

"But, honey look. You know I would but it's all gone. If I'd known before I wouldn't have been so selfish as to drink it all." He said. I inwardly laughed at the look that was on the guy's face at our sweet couple performance.

"I guess I'm just going to have to taste it from you mouth then." I said as I purposefully leaned in and I could've sworn I saw a flash of orange disappear somewhere near the book stacks. He smirked than slowly leaned in towards me and angled his head when the waited coughed, cheeks flushed and embarrassed at our open display of affection. I sat back in my seat and tossed my hair casually behind my head.

"Oh, I'm not thirsty anymore. Sorry for being a nuisance." I told the waiter. He just nodded and left in a hurry to leave us two alone. When he was out of hearing distance I laughed while he chuckled. As we started to settle down I observed Ishida-san out of the corner of my eye. He was good person and fun to be around. A good friend…

"But…" I began and waited for his attention to return to me. "Orihime isn't interested in him. She never thought of Renji as anything other than a friend. She needs someone she's comfortable around, that won't judge her or use her, and someone who shares similarities with her." I smirked. "Like you, arts and crafts president-san!" I saluted as I addressed him with Orihime's title.

I had the pleasure of seeing his face turn as red as a fire hydrant. He adjusted his glasses on his nose and collected himself. "Yes, well I prefer that you don't call me that." He glanced at the clock at the wall and shot up. "Um, excuse me Kuchiki-san but my breaks over. I need to return to the cash register but I can see you off at the door." I nodded as he walked me over there and said goodbye.

"Oh, Ishida-san! Remember what I said or else!" I threatened him. He blushed lightly and coughed.

"Yes, I'll…make sure to keep that in mind." He told me as a smile appeared on his face. I knew he would but did I expect for him to actually start throwing the moves on Orihime? Not really, but if he did then it would make it that much easier to get her off of Kurosaki-san. Not that I'm normally a selfish person because I'm not. It would benefit many people and it would especially benefit me so I could continue whatever it was that Kurosaki was challenging me to without feeling guilty. Not that I wanted him to continue whatever it was that he was doing mind you, I just never back down from a challenge…no matter what it is.

As I walked back I thought about that silent challenge he made with me and…I realized I didn't even know exactly what it was. If it was anything like earlier--I blushed crimson at the images that flowed through my mind. His eyes…they had looked dangerously seductive in that instant he looked down at me. Did he actually think I was going to let him do whatever without a fight? Let him feel me up, make me fall for his charm or worse…get me in bed with him?

I scoffed at that last thought and made sure they ended right there. I couldn't believe I was even thinking about those things.

It was getting chilly. My teeth started chattering and I pulled my light jacket to wrap closer to myself. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and I looked suspiciously behind me to see if anyone was following me. No one was paying attention to me; they were all too preoccupied with themselves. I started to walk faster as a precaution and sure enough I heard footsteps echoing mine. I stopped and so did they. I sighed aggravated. How many sickos decided to prowl Karakura at night? Geez, two days in a row now. I couldn't believe my luck.

I quickly took a sharp turn into a random alley on my right. It was black, dark, and secluded…good for not wanting an audience for what I was about to do. I walked just about halfway down until I could barely hear the lively chatter of the crowd before turning around to face my attacker. It was an older man wearing a long tan trench coat. He stared at me with predatory eyes and I shivered. I raised my hands into a defensive posture and glared at him.

"Is there something you want?" I hissed at him. He was silent until a slightly psychotic smile appeared on his face. I watched wide-eyed as his tongue came out of his mouth and licked the top row of his teeth. He was baring them to me and I saw two long…_fangs?_ I blinked. Was I watching too many horror movies or does this freak think that by dressing up he can scare people?

"The scent…is magnificent" he murmured as he took a prolonged inhale of the air. Now I was beginning to feel much crept out. "And…I can hear it pulsing in your neck." He said as he lifted his finger making invisible trails where my neck was. Although he was almost 20 feet away from me, I grasped my neck as if I felt his fingers tracing patterns on my skin. He approached me closer and within an instant he disappeared. That was until I felt the air behind me move and breathing by my neck.

"Let me have some of it." He said next to my ear. Immediately, I ducked to the ground and swung my legs in a half-circle to knock him to the ground. To my surprise he caught himself with his palm and immediately flipped back to a standing position.

"No?" He asked as he rose. "I'll just have to take it by force then." I prepared myself as he launched and I blocked his arm that shot out at me. It became a pattern as it looked like his arms were repeatedly trying to grasp my neck but I just blocked each time. I hadn't noticed we were backing up until I slammed against the wall hard. As a pained gasp escaped my lips and he used the opportunity to wrap his hands around my neck. I choked and my hands grasped his wrists trying to pry them off of me. His grip was like a tourniquet, preventing air from coming through and making my blood flow faster. His fingers caressed my pulse and I watched fearful as his eyes glowed.

"What's with the expression on your face, princess? It's like you've never been scared before." A voice said. I looked up and saw bright orange in my blurry eyes. As they focused more I saw that familiar scowl and amber eyes. Kurosaki-san! I don't believe I was ever happier to see him.

His hand shot out and grasped my attacker by the back of his neck and he flipped him over his head. The man landed on the ground with a grunt but Kurosaki-san wasn't finished. I haven't seen him so angry before. It was a big contrast to how he was in school. He walked over and pulled him up by his collar and threw him against the wall. I slid down to my knees unable to speak as I watched the whole thing. There was a definite crack as his head hit the hard brick walls and Kurosaki-san held him up to his level. Although his voice was quiet as if he didn't want me to hear, I heard them perfectly.

"You bastard…" he hissed in a voice that even made me tremble uncontrollably. "You're a disgrace to us. Get out of my sight before I kill you." The man's eyes widened in fear and he bowed his head low.

"S-sorry! Please forgive me my lord." He pleaded as Ichigo threw him back on the ground. _Newborns, they disgust me. _He thought to himself. The man scampered away and part of me was relieved that he was gone but the other part was still scared. Kurosaki-san turned to look at me as he muttered a bunch of curses.

"Well, come on. Do you plan on sitting there your whole life?" He asked me. I was silent and my head was bowed low. "Hey, what's wrong?" His hand reached out to touch me and I flinched. I was still scared…scared of the Kurosaki-san I saw a moment ago. He paused for a brief moment before placing his fingers on my chin and lifting my face up towards him. I refused to look at him and my eyesight was extremely blurry.

"You're crying…" It came out as a whisper and his fingers brushed away the tears at my eyes. "Are you scared of me now?" He asked me. I didn't answer, I couldn't. My head was spinning and I was feeling faint. Just as I had that realization, my back started to slide left and I would've have hit the ground if he didn't catch me. "Oi, midget! Watch--" his hand accidentally brushed my hair away from my shoulder and he could see the dark bruises on my neck. "Shit!" He cursed as he lifted me onto his back.

"Where…where are you taking me?" I asked him, my voice unable to come out as anything other than a dreamy whisper.

"I'm taking you to my house so my dad can inspect you." He told me. My arms gripped tighter around him as I felt myself going in and out of consciousness.

"What's your secret?" I asked him, remembering my conversation with Kaien earlier. "I can't seem to figure you guys out…I don't like it." I whined my mind and body not functioning coherently. He laughed dryly and my eyelids closed.

"You sound like a four year old. Geez, you must have really been shaken up." His amber eyes turned to face me as he carried me on his back. "My secret…hm…let's just say if I told you then I'd have to kill you." He chuckled.

"Hm…" Were my last words before everything went black.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

-Apologies for the long update. Classes have begun and I'm trying to keep up with my stories along with all the work I have.

-Please read and review and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

-Anyways Ja Ne until next time.

Mimixthexdeceitful


	3. He Called Her Rukia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but sexy vampire Ichigo is mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**He Called Her Rukia  
**

My eyes blinked open and I lazily stretched out my muscles. I was exhausted and stiff and the ceiling light was killing my eyes at the moment. Groaning, I shied away from it, turning my face and body into the warm and comfortable covers of my bed. The wonderful smell of it made me smile as I buried my face further into it. The black silk felt so nice and smooth against my skin…

I didn't have black silk bedding.

My eyes shot open in realization and I pulled the covers away from my face to inspect it. The velvety dark texture was a sharp contrast to my normally plain snowy white sheets. I looked over my shoulder to examine my surroundings and found myself in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted a simple white and furniture just as bland lined the windows.

"Renji?" I called, my voice hoarse from sleeping so long. When I didn't get an answer, I definitely knew I wasn't home. I tried to sit up but my head started spinning. Was I drugged or something?

"You're finally awake." A voice said from the opposite end of the room. I gasped, startled and immediately turned to see Kurosaki-san leaning against the wall. When he pushed off and started to approach the bed, memories of last night came back to me. I didn't remember much except for that strange man, Kurosaki-san coming out of nowhere and his scent being that last thing I knew before everything went black.

"What's with that look? Disappointed to see me instead of Abarai when you wake up?" He asked. I crinkled my nose at his implication. As much as I would like to have said, "Yeah, _he_ wishes," I settled for a remark instead. For some reason when it came to Kurosaki-san, I could get riled up without him having to do much of, well, anything.

"Why, jealous?" I deadpanned.

"Is that a yes?" He mused. I glared at him to see a small smirk on his face as he came towards me. I inched away from him and when he sat on the bed, I nearly jumped. He noticed and raised his eyebrow at me. "What?" He asked.

"Keep your distance Kurosaki-san." I spat since I wasn't in the mood for any of his _games._ He blinked twice as if he didn't understand what I telling him to do. Had he never had a girl tell him that before? Arrogant pig. His confusion didn't last long the moment I saw his lip curve upward and his body lean in towards me. I inhaled sharply when he placed his body practically parallel to mine and his face only inches away.

"What if I don't?" He said in a low voice that had me shivering all over. His eyes trailed down to stare at my lips before coming back to mine. I flushed and my hands fisted his sheets under the covers.

"O-or else that's what!" I stuttered. He merely chuckled before his intense orbs returned to penetrate mine. He lowered his face until our lips were breaths away from each other and my breath hitched. I frantically looked to my sides to try and figure a way out but a hand on my chin drew me back to him. Resigned to my fate, my lids dropped closed and my lips parted in surrender. A few seconds past and when I didn't feel anything, I lifted my head up expecting soft lips but felt nothing but air. My eyes shot open and I saw Kurosaki's all-knowing expression inches away from me. His eyes laughed at me and I felt myself grow hot in embarrassment. I couldn't believe it! I had succumbed to his charm and _he knew!_

"Bastard!" I gritted out as my palm smacked his face away from mine. He yelped and returned to a sitting position all the while grinning at me. I blushed harder and my hand was itching to throw something at him.

"What? Did you want something?" He asked, amusement lacing his tone. I muttered an 'as if' then rolled to my side, my back facing him. "Hey, stop being so stubborn. Just admit it."

"Admit what?" I deadpanned.

"That you wanted me to kiss you." I scoffed at this before giving him a disbelieving look. "Look Kurosaki-" I seethed and sat up, revealing my half-naked state to both him and myself. It was silent as we both simultaneously looked down at my visible lace-clad chest. Realization hit me hard and I squeaked and pulled the covers to shield myself from his prying eyes. Once his eyes rose to meet mine I knew he _had_ been staring at my pitifully small breasts. I was embarrassed beyond belief not to mention completely uncomfortable.

"Wh-where are my clothes?" I asked him accusingly. I bit my lip the moment I felt my eyes stinging at the possibility that he removed them. I didn't know whether it was because I was embarrassed or ashamed that he saw my body. Or even if it was because I wondered what he thought.

"Your cuts and bruises needed to be treated." He told me in a completely professional manner. "You also received some trauma to your head and neck. How do you feel now?" He asked. It was then I remembered why I was there in the first place and I lifted the covers slightly to look at myself. There was the proof: light, faded marks lined my once unblemished skin. Strangely, they looked as if they were days old. His treatment couldn't have been _that_ good.

"My head hurts." I finally told him. He nodded and picked up some tablets from a nearby tray, ones that I guessed could help ease the throbbing.

"Maybe you still have a fever…" He wondered and reached his hand out toward me. I flinched on instinct which caused him to pause shortly before he completely rested his hand on my forehead. Suddenly, his hand slipped causing him to fall atop me. He groaned as his face was buried in between my shoulder and neck and I wondered just how many times he was going to end up there.

I couldn't breath and I waited for him to get off. When he didn't I knew I had to push him away but part of me didn't want to. My hands wouldn't move but neither did he.

"Are you always this clumsy?" I asked trying to distract myself from his hot breath and hard body that was pressing against mine. Don't get me wrong since we had been in this position before but there was something different about it now.

"Not usually." He told me in what sounded like a strained voice. "It's just that---surprisingly, you look really good in my bed." At his confession my face must have turned 10 shades of red. My body began to throb and my heart raced. I felt his fingers stroking my pulse and I gasped when his mouth opened wide, his hot breath teasing my skin. Something was pressed against my throat but I couldn't think much of it when the bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Ichi-nii, her clothes are done." A little girl said from the doorway, my clothes folded in her hands. Immediately, I pushed him off of me and onto the floor when I heard her sharp gasp.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked warily. Kurosaki-san remained on the floor and I wondered what the hell he was doing. The broad planes of his back looked like they were…_trembling_.

"No, you can come in. Kurosaki-san and I were just…talking." I ended lamely. I knew she didn't believe it but thankfully she just nodded and went with it. She walked over to the bedside and handed me the clothes which I placed in my lap.

"Hi, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu." She bowed introducing herself. "I'm Ichi-nii's younger sister."

"Kuchiki Rukia." I replied, inclining my head since I couldn't physically bow. She smiled before turning worried eyes to Kurosaki-san. It looked like she was trying to be discreet about it but I noticed everything.

"Ichi-nii, are you alright?" She asked him. After a few seconds he shook his head in response before finally standing up faced away from me.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He told her. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school." He exited the room but paused to look at his sister. "You should let her dress."

"If you say so…" She said and headed over to the door. He then glanced at me from the doorway and I felt shivers go down my spine. My eyes held his piercing stare and I fought not to look away. I didn't get it. Sometimes he looked at me like I was some form of entertainment. Sometimes he looked at me like I was the hottest thing around. Other times he looked at me the way lifelong friends would and there were times where I couldn't describe it as anything other than animalistic. He emitted danger and power when he was like that and it overcame all of my senses. I couldn't think; couldn't react. It was terrifying since I found myself wanting the danger he provided.

_Don't give into temptation, Rukia. Don't give in._

He gritted his teeth and was the first to look away. Finally, he left and Yuzu followed him after mentioning something about heading downstairs when I was done. I finally stepped out of his warm sheets and stood up to dress. I had no clue how I looked since he didn't have a mirror in his room. I thought that was strange but it's not like he actually needed one.

I opened his bedroom door and glanced behind me to look at his bed longingly one last time.

_"Surprisingly, you look really good in my bed."_

I sighed aggravated and ran my hand through my hair and closed the door. This was merely a phase, I told myself. You're not attracted to him, you do not care about him, you absolutely loathe him, just remember that. As I descended into his hallway, a voice in the back of my mind wondered if he said that to all the half-naked girls who ended up on his bed.

I bristled slightly at the thought but I ignored it.

XXX

_Did I actually say that to her?!_

Ichigo splashed cold water on his face and took in deep breaths. His hands lowered to grip the sides of the sink to steady him. He raised his gaze to his reflection in the mirror and stared, challenging himself. Then, his eyes flashed gold and his grip cracked the marble on either side.

"Shit." He cursed as he bent down to pick up the broken pieces. A few droplets of blood dripped onto the floor and it was then that he noticed his cut palms. He uncaringly raised his finger above his mouth and waited for a droplet but hesitated. An image of Rukia's scared face had flashed through his mind.

Ichigo's lips curled in disgust and he licked the length of his palm abruptly. Why he was even worried about her was something he didn't want to know. _After all, _he thought to himself, _she's going to be dead anyways._

As if on cue, his nose started to pick up her scent. _The door of his bedroom opened_. He was still, his body rigid as the sweet aroma gradually increased. _She was heading down the hallway. _He tried to reel in his senses as he waited for it to pass but it didn't. _She was standing just outside his bathroom._

He rose slowly and turned his mixed eyes toward the door.

_Control, control, control! _Ichigo repeated in his head as if it were a mantra. _Don't try anything or else Kaien will __**kill **__you!_

After some deep breaths, he attempted to open the door but was surprised to see his fingers shaking. He didn't get it. He usually had more self-control than that, not that he ever needed it. He was always conscious and in his right mind when he went for a kill. Hell, sometimes he would lose interest and forget about it altogether. He ate regular food ninety percent of the time anyways.

He heard the doorknob click and realized that she was opening the door. His mind didn't know what to do but his instincts did. He could see it in his head. The door would open and she would be shocked to see him there. He would approach her and she would back away, fear evident in her rare violet orbs. He would look into them and beckon her and she would do so without any understanding as to why. She would be powerless, fearful, trapped…_the perfect prey_. His hand would wrap around her neck and she would beg for him and before she knew it, his teeth would be penetrating her smooth skin. She would feel ecstasy as would he. After all, it would be her life source, her sweet and tempting elixir that would gush into his mouth, drenching his once parched throat and sating his hunger. It would all be his and he would never get enough.

The smell, the taste…Ichigo saw red.

Before he knew it, he grabbed the knob and flung the door open. He was just about ready to do all those things but he saw nothing but empty space. His eyes immediately softened and he looked back and forth in the hall to see it void of Rukia. Had he imagined the whole thing? Was her smell all in his head? Ichigo sighed and rubbed his face.

_This is really getting out of hand. I might even have to go see Urahara about this. _He frowned at that thought. _Damn, I haven't needed to see him since I was little._

He turned back to enter the bathroom and touched the doorknob. His eyes widened when it clicked lightly. The knob was shifted to the right as if someone had turned it but left it like that. The panels of the door were also warm, a heat that none of his family members were capable of creating.

At that knowledge, he growled and angrily shed his top and fumbled with his belt buckle. The door slammed closed behind him and his remaining articles fell to the ground. He didn't need to know that. He didn't want to.

XXX

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu cried upon my descent down the stairs. I let her lead me to their dining table and sit me down, something I would have normally objected if I wasn't so dazed. I wasn't even sure if I could trust myself to speak after what I had just witnessed: Kurosaki Ichigo shirtless.

_My hand froze on the doorknob while my body was overcome with an unfamiliar sensation. Reacting purely on instinct, I backed away from the door and ran to the nearest hallway, pressing my back flush against the wall. It hadn't even passed five seconds before I heard the door slam open. My hand reached out and felt for something until I gripped a pen on a nearby table. I clutched it to my chest and carefully peered into the hallway but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Kurosaki-san was standing there on the threshold with his hands covering his face. There were droplets everywhere and the ones hanging from his hair flew in every direction. He was wearing a form-fitting tank that was nearly see-through due to its soaked state and I felt my face growing hot. Every delicious piece of muscle, his broad shoulders, his defined abdomen and his slim hips were practically exposed to me. I mean, it wasn't like I've never seen an undressed man before but Kurosaki Ichigo was just so __**beautiful.**_

"Do you like eggs?" Yuzu asked politely. I stared at her blankly before her question actually processed in my mind.

"Oh, y-yes." I practically sputtered in reply.

"Great, I'm making omelets for breakfast. I don't want you leaving on an empty stomach since you've been hurt. It isn't good, doctors orders."

_My body unconsciously leaned towards him. I wanted to be near him. I wanted to be there standing next to him. I wanted to be close enough to be able to run my fingers down his chest. I wanted to feel his cool skin underneath mine. Those thoughts scared me and as much as I felt like acting upon them, I couldn't. My mind was warning me, screaming at me to stay away. I clenched my fist tight and chanced another glance out into the hallway. I heard a low growl come from his throat and before I could look away, his fingertips reached the end of his tank and pulled it above his head._

"Huh, she's awake?" A voice asked from the doorway. I turned to see a dark haired girl about my size dressed in athletic gear. She looked me up and down and I felt myself growing uncomfortable under her scrutiny. After an awkward minute, she pulled out the chair across from me and sat in it. She propped up her chin with her hand and her once bored look turned into a smirk. "Hey, Ichi-nii, your girlfriend is pretty hot. How'd that happen?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

I jumped at the sound of his voice and my eyes slowly rose above the girl to see him standing in the hallway right behind her. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt and a white towel adorned his neck. Upon his face was a frown but this time it was directed to the girl sitting at the table. She didn't even spare him a glance and I wondered how she noticed him before I did. _Oh well, _I sighed. _He always seemed to appear out of thin air anyway._

"Well, that explains it then." The girl said in reply. Kurosaki-san scowled at her before walking around the table and sitting in the seat next to me. I glared at his over familiarity but he proceeded to ignore me and dry his hair.

"This is Karin." He told me as he gestured to the girl. "She's my other younger sister and Yuzu's twin." Karin smiled and held out her hand to me.

"Hey, Ichi-nii's not girlfriend." Kurosaki-san glared at her again. "Karin!" He snapped. I looked back and forth between them before sighing.

"It's Kuchiki Rukia." I told her and extended my hand.

"I know." She said. Once we shook, I retracted my hand back only to stare at it thoughtfully. Her skin was cool to touch. When I looked up at her, I found a slight smirk on her face. What was it for?

"_Karin…"_ Kurosaki-san seethed. "Can you please stop being rude to Kuchiki-san?" Karin crossed both of her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I wasn't being rude to _Kuchiki-san." _She smirked.

XXX

_It was dinnertime and the Kurosaki family just settled into their seats when Yuzu began serving food. Isshin blabbered non-stop and Ichigo was trying to shut his old man up while Karin was ignoring them both. She tilted back in her seat and glanced out the window to see a girl walk past their house and down their street…alone._

"_What the---?" She muttered stupidly. "It's nearly night time." Yuzu looked at her sister and wondered what she was talking about._

"_Karin?" She asked. Karin pointed a thumb behind her and out the window._

"_There's a girl walking alone outside. Who's stupid enough to do that?" She wondered. Ichigo pushed his father off of him and onto the floor and got up. He approached Karin and looked behind her._

"_Someone with a death wish, that's who. Doesn't she know what happens to girls when---" Ichigo felt something lodged in his throat the moment he saw Rukia at the end of his street. Karin noticed this and stared at her brother strangely._

"_Ichi-nii? Do you know her?" She asked him. Instead of responding, Ichigo walked to the doorway and threw on his shoes._

"_Boy, where do you think you're going?" Isshin called. "I'm not done yet!"_

"_I forgot I had to see Kaien for something. Don't wait up for me!"_

_**2 hours later…**_

"_Sorry ladies, but Kaien is unavailable right now. Leave me a name, number and compliment and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. *BEEP*"_

"_Hey, Kaien-kun. It's Yuzu. Is Ichi-nii still there? He hasn't called yet; I don't think he took his cell phone with him---" The door slammed open and the Yuzu nearly dropped the phone. She looked behind her and saw Ichigo on the threshold. "Ichi-nii---!"_

"_Where's dad Yuzu?" He quickly asked. Yuzu looked into the living room and saw him and Karin getting up from the couch. The moment he stepped into the kitchen Ichigo's face completely changed._

"_Dad!" He said coming over to him._

"_Boy, where have you been?" He turned around and allowed everybody to see the unconscious girl on his back. Karin recognized her from earlier and stared at her brother. He had said he was going to Kaien's…had he really been following that girl?_

"_Kuchiki-san---" Ichigo panted. "She was attacked---by a newborn---and then she passed out." Isshin's eyes hardened._

"_Did she get---?"_

"_I don't know!" Ichigo quickly replied. "I didn't get to check---because her neck---she was choked. But when she---passed out I freaked. I assumed she got bit but---dammit just help her!"_

"_Ichigo, calm down! Bring her to the exam room first." Isshin ordered. He followed him into the empty room and quickly lied Rukia down on the bed. He watched as Isshin pulled out a syringe of some sort and then injected it into Rukia's arm. Moments later, Rukia's body arched, her arms thrashed and she gasped as if she couldn't get air._

"_Ichigo! Her throat is constricted!"_

"_What?! Rukia!" Ichigo called, running to her side immediately and holding her down. Karin and Yuzu immediately ran to the room once they heard their brother's yell. Yuzu's hands flew to their mouth and Karin watched with wide eyes._

"_Yuzu!" Isshin yelled. "Call Kaien and tell him to get here fast." Yuzu quickly ran past her sister while Karin continued to stare at her brother in shock. She had never seen him in such a state. Suddenly, Rukia's body went limp but her body was still trying to breathe normally._

"_Rukia-dammit-hold on! We're going to get you help. Do you hear me? Rukia!"_

XXX

"It's done!" Yuzu cheered and brought over the plate of omelets. She prepared five plates and placed the last one at the end of the table. I looked questioningly at the empty chair until a body entered my view. I looked up to see a tall, broad man staring back at me. I knew the moment I saw the cocky smile on his face that he was Kurosaki-san's father. Remembering my manners, I quickly bowed, my knees, embarrassingly, hit the table as I did so.

"Thank you Kurosaki-sama! I apologize for being a burden to your family!" I rushed out. There was silence and I felt the stare of each family member bore into my head. Soon enough, there was a loud laughter and I looked up confused to see their father holding his stomach.

"Burden?" He repeated. "Sweetie, I'm a doctor, it's what I do. You shouldn't think that way!"

"I'm sorry." I told him. "But, you must be an amazing doctor Kurosaki-sama. I hardly feel anything." I felt Ichigo tense up beside me when I said this and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see his deep frown.

"Aw, she's very sweet Ichigo!" His father told him with a doting tone. "And I didn't expect her to be so cute either."

"Why are you telling me?" Kurosaki-san deadpanned as he stuck another piece of omelet into his mouth. His father ignored him as he reached over and grasped my hands in his.

"It's about time he brought a home a girl like you. I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever man up and get a girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"With all due respect, Kurosaki-sama! I'm **not** his girlfriend!" I quickly replied.

"_Kurosaki-sama?" _He asked in disbelief. "Rukia, dear! Call me daddy!"

"N-nani?!" I squeaked while both Karin and Kurosaki-san choked on their food. I watched in horror as Kurosaki-san stood up to punch his father, his _father _across the face. I would never ever, _ever _do that to Nii-sama!

"What the hell are you spewing old man?!" He shrieked at him. His father merely retaliated by throwing a punch in his son's direction as if it was a normal thing to do. I wondered if Kurosaki-san inherited his idiocy from his father.

"Boy, you know exactly what I'm saying! I understand that you're being safe and using protection but I've waited too long! I think it's about time I get some grandchildren!" He yelled. My face flushed when I realized what he was implying and so did Kurosaki-sans. Whether he was embarrassed or furious, I couldn't tell but my thoughts soon ended when he shouted: "Are you shitting me dad?! I wouldn't sleep with her!"

All etiquette flew out the window when I heard that and I quickly shot up in my seat. "What the hell is _that _supposed to mean you stupid orange-haired buffoon!" I demanded. He was quick to realize his mistake and he tried to explain himself.

"No, that's not what I meant! I'm not saying that I don't want to sleep with you," my mouth dropped open, "Wait! I'm not saying I _want _to sleep with you! But, you're completely sleepable with!" Sleepable with? Sleepable with?! Was he calling me a whore? I felt the ends of my hairs fraying and my teeth gritting. I wanted to throw something at his stupid face.

"That's not even a word dumbass! And what exactly are you implying?" I screeched.

"I'm not implying anything and you shouldn't pay attention to anything my dad says!"

"I was paying attention to what **you** said you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" He defended himself. "Look, I'm just bad with words and---hell! You just healed from being unconscious for nearly 12 hours! How are you even capable of arguing with me?!" He asked.

"How are you capable of being so rude to a patient?" I retorted back. We held each other's death glares for nearly a minute before sitting back into our respective seats beside one another. I heard a faint sorry come from him and I felt a small smile trying to find its way onto my face. We fought like we knew each other for a long time and it was kind of…refreshing.

Breakfast resumed on quietly until his father decided to whisper _tension _in what hardly passed as a whisper. Ichigo pounced on him so fast that I barely had the time to blink. Yuzu was desperately trying to get them to stop while Karin just leaned back and took another bite of her omelet.

"You should come over often Rukia-chan." She smiled.

XXX

Momo yawned loudly, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes as she walked into the living room, fully made-up for school. She collapsed on the couch and just lied there hoping for at least another five minutes of sleep. "Did anyone make breakfast or are we stopping at a drive-thru?" She asked. Renji walked out of his room with a lazy stride. His back was hunched and bags were apparent under his eyes from the lack of sleep he got. He sat down in the seat opposite of Momo and his head stared off toward the ceiling.

"No, we don't have time for breakfast." He replied. "As soon as Orihime's done, we're driving to the school so I can see Rukia." Momo glared at Renji before rolling her eyes.

"Can you stop Renji?" She whined. "I trust Shiba-senpai and I trust Kurosaki-senpai. Rukia does too and so should you!"

"How would you know that?" He shot back.

"I just do!" Momo replied. Renji rubbed his face and groaned before sitting up fully.

"Momo…" He began. "I know guys better than you do. I've known **them**," he spat out as if it was a curse, "longer than you have."

"Yeah, for like a year," she mumbled.

"Hey!" He snapped before sighing. "Listen, people like Shiba and Kurosaki think that just because they could be in Japan's Top 100, which they can't, that they could get with anyone they wanted without any trouble."

"Yeah, and?" Momo deadpanned.

"_And_ they don't care about Rukia at all. I'm not going to stand by and watch as they treat her like another girl from their fan clubs." He sneered. Momo observed Renji a bit longer and cursed herself for the never discussed topic she was about to bring up.

"Hey, Renji…" Momo started once his attention was back on her. "Do you remember why Rukia broke up with you?" Hurt flashed through Renji's face and Momo instantly regretted asking. He looked off to the side as his expression lost its fire.

"Yeah…how could I forget?" He answered truthfully.

_Renji, I-I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but I just can't feel for you the way you want me too. I know Nii-sama's intentions were good but I- I hope you understand._

"And do you remember why she went out with you?" Momo continued.

"It was because Byakuya asked her to. He thought I'd be a good choice for her. Why?"

"Well, think about it. Why did she bother coming out here in the first place?" Momo mused. "It's because she wanted to make her own decisions and live the way _she _wanted too. Why support her being here when you're still going decide things for her?"

"But Momo-"

"But nothing. She isn't a little girl anymore Renji. She can decide things for herself whether it's where she lives, who she befriends or _who she goes out with it_. You have no say in it and neither does her brother." Momo reasoned.

"But Momo! What if he decides he wants more? What if he's going to _fuck _her and then just leave her after she's been used! Huh?" He demanded.

"Renji!" Momo gasped angrily. "Who she sleeps with, or how you put it so nicely, _fucks, _isn't mine, her brother's or your business!" Renji merely grumbled and leaned back in his seat.

"But she promised me..." He whispered to himself. _Please...Kuchiki Rukia is no fan girl, _she had told him. He just wondered if she'd remember her promise. Momo watched him with careful eyes before looking off toward the stairs. It seemed Renji was still hopelessly in love with Rukia and if that kept up then it would only cause problems for her. She rubbed her temples in annoyance and called up the stairs. "Hey, Hime! Are you done yet?"

"Just about!" Orihime yelled down the stairs. She looked in the small hallway mirror as she swept her bangs to the side and pinned them with her hairpins.

"I really had hoped that we could pick up Rukia at the clinic but I guess it's alright." Orihime mused to herself. "I was hoping I'd get to see Kurosaki-kun early today but I guess I'll still see him in school. I wonder if he's going to drive her. Or open the car door for her or walk her to class or…" Orihime's smile faltered as her thoughts went on. She noticed her solemn expression the moment she focused on her reflection and bit her lip. She quickly fixed it with one of her bright smiles and called to Momo as she descended the stairs.

"Finally!" Renji sighed as he shot up. "Let's go see Rukia!" He said eagerly. Orihime mumbled a small apology as she grabbed her school bag and followed the two out the front door. As she stared out the window she thought about what she'd give to be in Rukia's place. Even if she couldn't have Kurosaki-kun, she thought that Ishida-san might like her. It made her happy until she found out that Rukia already met him. Was she going to steal everyone away from her?

Orihime's eyes widened at the thought. _No, no. What am I thinking? Rukia's my best friend. I love her! I'm not jealous, I'm happy. I'm happy. I'm happy. I'm happy…_

_The door bell rang and Renji shot up off the coach. "Rukia! Where the hell have you been?" He yelled as he swung the door open. His expression fell the moment he saw who it was that was standing on their threshold. _

"_Rukia?!" Momo shrieked and ran over behind Renji. "I can't believe you---S-Shiba-senpai?!"_

_Kaien inclined his head in greeting and began to tell them everything that happened. Momo's eyes widened in horror while Renji looked ready to kill. _

"_Fuck!" He cursed as he paced in front of the stairs. "I should've just driven her! God, Rukia, please be okay!"_

"_Are you her boyfriend?" Kaien blurted out without thinking. Renji stopped pacing while Momo looked up at him to see what he'd say._

"_Actually…no." Renji blushed embarrassed. "We used to but not anymore."_

"_Oh. Well, um, Kuchiki needs to stay overnight so we can watch her. Can I have her uniform and any personal care things she'll need when she wakes up?" He asked. _

_Momo nodded in agreement and turned to jog up the stairs. She was surprised when she spotted Orihime standing there._

"_Hime? Have you been there the whole time?" Momo asked her. Orihime's hands were gripping the end of her skirt tightly. _

"_Rukia…she's spending the night at Kurosaki-kun's?" Momo looked at her friend guilty but then narrowed her eyes. _

"_Hime, she's been hurt. This isn't a time to get jealous!" She huffed. _

"_I'm! I'm not!" She quickly defended herself. Momo looked down the stairs sadly but continued on her way into Rukia's room. "I'm not…" Orihime whispered._

_Kaien thanked Momo and made his way back to the car. He sat down and started the engine but didn't move. His fingers felt his cell phone in his pocket and he pulled it out. He found the latest read voicemail that he had received---the one that had him speeding to the Kurosaki Clinic in the first place._

"_Hey, Kaien-kun. It's Yuzu. Is Ichi-nii still there? He hasn't called yet; I don't think he took his cell phone with him---Ichi-nii!"_

"_Rukia!---She was attacked by a newborn!---Her neck---Dammit, just help her!"_

_-BEEP-_

XXX

"Look, can you stop bitching and just get in the car?" He seethed. I swear there was a vein throbbing on his forehead right now but I didn't care, he was crazy.

"For the last time, I'm _not _getting in the car with you!" I exclaimed. If he thought that I was going to ride to school with him and be at the top of every girl's hit list from his stupid fan club, then he was mistaken.

"I don't understand what the big deal is! I'm _trying _to be gentlemen and _providing _you with a ride to school. What is with you girls, never being satisfied with anything?" He complained, slamming his door in the process.

"_Satisfied?_ What does that have to do with anything? I'm **grateful** for your help and I already told you that! But I _also_ told you that I can walk so let me walk! I don't need to waste anymore unnecessary time with you." I bit at him. I watched as he cringed slightly.

"Damn, you have a sharp tongue." He said. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, gripping the soft fiery locks in aggravation. I felt a familiar heat settle in my lower belly and looked away. "Look, is it because of what I said before? Cause if it is then I'm sorry for being an ass back there. I didn't mean anything I said."

I shot up at his apology and stared in disbelief. There was a twinge of pink in his cheeks and he looked so uncomfortable after saying it. I felt the corners up my mouth curving up when I realized I got him to apologize twice today and judging by how he was acting, he didn't do it often. I approached the door and caught sight of my reflection in his side mirror. I looked ghastly and in dire need of shower.

"I'll accept your apology but only if you drive me back home so I can take a shower." I told him. He raised an eyebrow and I knew what he was thinking.

"Why can't you just shower here?" He asked. Yup, I knew it but the reason for that, I couldn't tell him. I don't think I'd be able to handle showering in a place where he was naked only an hour ago.

"I can't. It's just a mental thing." I lied.

"Fine." He sighed before opening his door and gesturing at me do to the same. When we reached the house, I left his car and walked up to my front door. Just as I was about to insert the key, I heard his door slam and I turned, confused, to see him approach me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him in a careful voice. Once I turned the key, he merely ignored me and pushed his way in. He walked straight into my living room and plopped down on the couch to watch TV while I watched with a slightly dropped jaw. "Kurosaki!" I spat. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of my house."

"I'm waiting for you to shower so I can drive you to school." He told me with a face that said 'isn't it obvious.'

"You're not driving me to school!" I sighed exasperated as I threw my hands in the air.

"Look," he said as he grasped his knees and turned to me. "One, you can stop your bitching and whining and let me drive you to school or two, you'll get in the shower where I'll join you, then make it to your bedroom where your housemates will find us exhausted in each other's arms and your pineapple lover will want to saw my dick off." My ears burned red at his ultimatum while he just shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "Your decision princess."

I muttered 'pervert' under my breath then stomped my way up the stairs and to my bathroom. On the way, I heard him chuckle lightly, his way of telling me he heard me.

Once, I finished, I wrapped a towel around myself then walked to my bedroom. I closed the door and locked it, just in case, and searched my closet for my uniform. It wasn't there. I checked twice, three times but still couldn't find it among my perfectly organized wardrobe. I stood up in disbelief. I was sure I had hung it up yesterday when I had returned home and changed. _Great, _I groaned. _Third day and I'm already in need of a new uniform._

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a small sweater then proceeded to dry my hair with the towel. I combed it into its usual style before blow drying it dry. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed my baggy eyes and the light marks that wrapped their way around my neck. My white skin was a shade of purple and I traced them with my fingers lightly. A memory from last night returned to me: that man's sickening laughter as he strangled me with his bare hands and the murderous gleam in Kurosaki-san's eyes. The image made me shiver.

I made my way into Momo's/Orihime's room and went straight to her dresser. I picked up some of her concealer and applied it to my bruises until they were barely visible. As I examined my neck I spotted the photos that hung on their wall in the mirror. They were Orihime's pictures of Kurosaki-san and I grimaced to myself when I realized I had to keep him away from this room. I mean, it wouldn't be right for me to take down her stuff but I also didn't need him thinking they were mine or have to explain why Orihime had them.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the TV turn off and some shuffling. I figured he must have heard me coming down so I just waited where I was. When he exited the living room and saw me, his head cocked to the side.

"You're not wearing your uniform?" He asked.

"I couldn't find it." I told him.

"Oh." He said airily in a way that made me raise my eyebrow. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I told him tucking some stray hair behind my ear. He grinned and pulled out his keys eager to leave. I rolled my eyes as I followed him out and to the car. When he got in first I scanned the streets wondering if I should make a run for it. I thought against it when I remembered that he had made good on his promise of not interrupting my shower so I should on mine. Hesitantly, I opened the passenger door all the while wondering why he was so desperate to drive me to school.

He turned on the radio to some random rock station since we didn't speak a single word to each other. It had passed about 15 minutes until the school finally came in view so I prepared myself by holding onto my seat belt lock. Just as he pulled into the curved asphalt, I undid my seat belt only to be jerked back in my seat. I gasped and looked out the window to see the front gates increasing in distance and a smirk on his face while he was driving _away _from them.

"Kurosaki-san!" I screeched. "What the _fuck _are you doing?!"

"I'm kidnapping you, that's what." He said as if it was the simplest thing. I reacted quickly to this and reached for my door handle only to see the lock disappear before my fingers. I leaned back in my seat in horror and frantically thought of excuses.

"Kurosaki-san, you need to turn back right now! I need to buy a new uniform!" I rushed out. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I saw laughter dancing in them.

"You don't need one." He told me. "Your uniform's at my house."

"What?" I yelled.

"I had Kaien get it, along with some other stuff from your house when you were resting. I just didn't give it to you." He chuckled while my face increased in colored anger. "Come on, I wanted to take you out today."

"Is that why you were so desperate to drive me to school?" I seethed. "And is that why, you were never wearing your school uniform in the first place?"

"Smart girl." He nodded. I stared at him in disbelief as my mouth hung open and my fists shook. Soon enough, my face turned red and my teeth gritted together as I swung a punch at him. Suddenly, his right hand shot up from the steering wheel to catch my fist with reflexes that had my eyes widening. He then spoke without sparing me a single glance. "Tsk, tsk," He chastised. "Now that's pretty _dumb _to hit the driver of the vehicle you're in." His eyes rolled to look at me from the side. "Do you want to die early?" He asked, his voice taking on a whole new level of seriousness.

"I'm not afraid of dying." I told him with no hesitation, my eyes cold and voice hard. His eyes flickered between me and the road and I swear a look of disgust passed his features.

"That's a stupid thing to tell someone." He said.

"Well, you're not 'someone." I responded, the words just flying out of my mouth. I expected some kind of answer but the only response I got was his hands tightening on both the steering wheel and my fist while a scowl adorned his face. I glared at him and pulled my hand out of his grasp, rubbing it before it bruised.

"I'll get it out of you one day." I told him with complete certainty. He scoffed.

"You won't have forever."

"I won't need it."

XXX

"Shiba-senpai!"

Kaien looked up from his car to see Rukia's housemates approaching him. Momo waved energetically to him while Renj- that red-haired baboon appeared to be glaring at him from a distance away. Kaien wanted to rip his head off for his rudeness but settled for ignoring him completely and responding just as enthusiastically instead.

"Hey guys!" He waved until they came within talking distance. Strangely, Orihime stayed behind the group and when they met eyes, she looked away. Kaien raised an eyebrow. Was this girl scared or something? He pulled away from his car only to be surprised when Momo suddenly pressed her face against the window and peered in. After a moment, she looked up with confusion written all over her face.

"Where's Rukia?" She asked him as she tapped one finger on the glass. Kaien closed his door shut and locked it with his beeper.

"Were you expecting her to be here?" He asked her. She stuttered and blushed before guilt passed onto her face.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I didn't know what condition she was in but for some reason I felt that she'd be here." Momo answered truthfully. Kaien reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder reassuringly. She jumped and stared at him in awe, a light blush staining her cheeks. Kaien smiled, completely aware of the effect that him and others had on people, and spoke in his velvet voice.

"Hey, don't worry. She's fine." He told her. "You must have some kind of connection with her since you were right. She should be here soon though since she's not the type to skip school." Momo was mesmerized and the moment Renji saw her expression his jaw dropped. He angrily marched up to the two and snatched Kaien's hand off her shoulder.

"And you would know." Renji spat at him. Kaien narrowed his eyes considerably as he stared at where they were joined. The pressure on his wrist grew and Kaien wondered if he was trying to convey some sort of threat to him. The thought made him raise an eyebrow and he was torn between full-blown laughter and throwing Renji into the nearest brick wall. "So, tell us where she is so I can go pick her up now." He demanded.

Kaien pulled his wrist out of Renji grasp quickly and easily. Renji eyes widened a fraction but he remained tough. "I told you she's coming." Kaien answered him a low voice.

"That's not what I asked." Renji replied immediately. "Did she stay at _Kurosaki's _or at _your _place?" He seethed. Kaien was about to say _Kurosaki's_ but instead opted to make him squirm.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked. Renji's face colored. "She could've stayed at Ichigo's. She could've stayed at mine. Or for all you know…" He mused, "She could've stayed at both."

"You bastard!" Renji yelled. He leaned in towards Kaien, who didn't so much flinch, but was held back by Momo.

"_Renji!" _She hissed. "_What is wrong with you!" _

"I told you Momo! Didn't I tell you?!"

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" She told him. She bowed and apologized to Kaien whose face quickly turned into one of innocence. "I'm so sorry, Shiba-senpai!" She chuckled nervously. "My friend Renji had a little too much to drink this morning."

"I'm not drunk!"

"But---!" Momo gritted as she dug her nails into his arm. "We'll leave you alone now. Thanks for taking of Rukia!" She waved. Kaien watched as Momo pulled him unwillingly to the school then his eyes moved to Orihime who still stood there. She bowed politely and spoke in an almost inaudible voice.

"Thank you for caring for Rukia." She rushed out. "P-please tell Kurosaki-kun thanks also." With that, she quickly ran to Renji and Momo to catch up to them leaving a bewildered Kaien in his spot. He rubbed his face with his hands then ran them through his soft midnight locks.

"Ichigo, you bastard." Kaien muttered to himself. "_Leave it to me,' _he said. So where the hell is she?"

_Yuzu ran over to the phone as fast as she could. Just as she picked it up someone began banging on the front door. She opened it and was surprised to see Kaien march in, his face pale. "Kaien-kun! I was just about to call-"_

"_Where is she?" He interrupted. _

"_I-"_

"_Rukia-Where's Rukia?!"_

_Yuzu grabbed Kaien's hand and led him into the examination room where he saw Rukia's body writhing on the bed. _

"_Kaien?!" Isshin asked incredulously._

"_Isshin." He nodded before staring hard at Ichigo looming over her figure._

"_Kuchiki-san's airways are constricted. She was strangled by a new born and she can't breathe correctly. There was too much pressure applied to her neck so you were my immediate choice since any other treatment would take too long. Help her." Isshin told him. Kaien was immediately at Rukia's side and he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo reluctantly stepped aside and let Kaien take his place. He pushed aside Rukia's hair and observed the hideous purple bruises that marked her skin. He stiffened in unconcealed anger and his normally clear blue eyes were a dark shade of purple. He leaned down toward her once unmarked skin and parted his lips to deliver a kiss. _

_Rukia's body jolted before relaxing into his touch._

_Kaien's eye rolled to the side to glance at Ichigo and saw him looking away. His hands were fisted by his sides and there was a hard tick in his jaw. Without further ado, Kaien opened his mouth wide and dragged his tongue across the creamy column of Rukia's neck as she sighed in sub-conscious comfort. He continued to lathe her skin with his tongue and kissed until the dark bruises noticeably lightened in color. Eventually, her harsh breathing had returned to normal and her body rested peacefully on the bed. _

_When he withdrew he turned to Ichigo and held out his arm. "She's all yours." He told him. Ichigo nodded and walked over to Rukia, picking her up in his arms. "Thanks…" He muttered._

"_Why, don't you put her in your room?" Isshin told his son. "It's better for her to wake up to someone she knows and a real mattress will do her body comfort."_

"_I was already on that." Ichigo replied honestly. He walked up the stairs and turned to his right to enter his bedroom. He approached his king sized bed and placed Rukia down upon his back silken sheets. He knew Kaien was behind him the whole time but was surprised when he saw his hand suddenly reaching out to her. Ichigo reacted quickly and grabbed Kaien's wrist, hindering anymore movement._

"_What the hell Kaien?" He barked at him. Kaien glared at him and wiggled his arm around._

"_Let go you idiot!" Ichigo reluctantly released Kaien's wrist but continued to eye his hands carefully. He wasn't prepared for it when they reached the end of Rukia's shirt and tugged it upwards. Just as he was about to let out a string of curses, the abrupt sight of Rukia's stomach caused his words to come out jumbled. Cuts and bruises lined her skin in random spots and it was then he noticed them on her arms and legs too. He turned to Kaien to see an almost guilty expression on his face._

"_Dammit, this shouldn't have happened." He cursed. Ichigo stood up from the bed and stared down at his friend confused._

"_Why do you look at her like that?" He asked him. Kaien came out of his stupor and looked at Ichigo dumbly._

"_Look at her like what?" Kaien asked._

"_Like-" Ichigo looked away. "Like she's Miyako." _

"_Ichigo," Kaien stiffened. "You're delusional."_

"_Am I?" Ichigo retorted. "You can't just use her as a replacement you know!" _

"_Look, Ichigo. Miyako is history. This is Kuchiki Rukia. _Rukia_. Now, I'm going to heal her cuts and if you can't __**handle **__that then leave." He told him._

"_Why wouldn't I be able to handle it?" Ichigo asked. They continued to stare at each other until Kaien sighed and muttered 'whatever'. He leaned down to her stomach and placed butterfly kisses all over the expanse of marked white skin. He kept going until her shirt hindered him so he pulled it off of her body. _

_Ichigo didn't know what came over him. The moment he saw Kaien do that he had been prepared to lunge at him. His foot had even taken a foot forward without his knowing and Ichigo withdrew, embarrassed. Kaien continued to trail his kisses up her body and the moment his lips touched one on the swell of her breast, he saw red. _

_Kaien lifted up from her skin and watched as the cut faded away into a line. He heard the door slam closed behind him but didn't bother looking up. His eyes were all-knowing and he knew that Ichigo had left. He leaned back toward her face and brushed that one bang away. _

"_I'm sorry, Rukia." He whispered to her unconscious body. "I promise I'll protect you." It was then he lowered his face and placed a kiss on her lips._

**End of Chapter Three!**

**Author's notes: **

-Long time no update, huh? Well, I'm, as you know, backed up with school. I promise I'll try to update as much as I can.

-For everyone who reviewed, I know that a lot of people had mentioned that my story was like Twilight. Let me say, that it wasn't intentional since I got more of my idea from one of my favorite mangas: Vampire Knight. I'm honestly surprised that no one caught that. But I can say this though, my interpretation of vampires had been influenced by the way Stephanie Meyer depicted them: cool, hard skin and steel eyes.

-I hoped you liked this chapter and maybe, _maybe _I can get the next one out within the next two weeks.

-Consider this update as a birthday gift to myself ^_^!

-Ja Ne and don't forget to review!

Mimixthexdeceitful


	4. She Called Him Ichigo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo-Sensei does.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**She Called Him Ichigo**

Nii-sama would be so ashamed of me. It was only my third day of school and I was already skipping. Well, granted I would have done it eventually but that wasn't the point. Besides, I wasn't really _skipping_…I was _kidnapped_. Too bad it wouldn't appear that way since I haven't called up anyone and said, "Hi, this is Kuchiki Rukia. Today I won't be attending school because Kurosaki Ichigo has decided to kidnap me against my wishes." Well, it's not like anyone really is kidnapped _by _their wishes but this was Kurosaki Ichigo. Girls wouldn't just go willingly, they would _beg_. For some reason I felt myself glaring at him at that thought.

My unacknowledged glaring was interrupted by a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my pink cell phone complete with limited edition Chappy the Rabbit charm and checked the mini LCD. It showed an envelope with a monkey on it signifying that I received a text from Renji.

When I flipped open my cell phone and read the message, the expressions of my face kept changing. It went from content to surprised then angry to disbelief. The nerve of that guy! I began tapping away at the keys on my phone to reply and this drew the attention of my kidnapper. He glanced back between the road and me before leaning over to see what I was doing.

Uneasy, I leaned right until my back lay partially against the window. "Ever heard of _personal space_, Kurosaki-san?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ever heard of _don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, _Kuchiki-san?" He retorted back.

"Touché." I said before becoming remotely silent again.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked. I groaned inwardly in frustration.

"None of your fuc---HEY!" I shouted indignantly when he grabbed my cell phone out of my hands. If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed at the expression on his face as he read Renji's text message but that wasn't the case, was it? "What happened to '_don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong?!"_ I yelled trying to get back my cell phone.

"Sit still! Are you trying to get us killed?" He seethed when the car swerved suddenly. He held me back with one hand while the other drove and typed on my cell phone. My eyes widened when I saw what he was typing and that only made me struggle more.

"Don't you _dare _send that!" I yelled. My heart stopped when he pushed the send button and I literally stopped moving. Yup, that was it. Renji would kill me. Kurosaki-san smirked when I finally settled down and held the cell phone back to me. Right before I reached it, it rang and I watched in horror as he took it upon himself to answer the call.

"Yo." He greeted curtly after flipping open my cell phone. I rolled my eyes and wondered if he could get anymore original. I allowed him to talk for a while as I recollected myself but was bombarded with the possibilities of my Nii-sama being on the other line. Fear bubbled in the pit of my stomach and I began reaching for my cell until an angry tirade reached my ears. Now _that _couldn't have been Nii-sama. I sighed heavily in relief but my moment of peace didn't last long when I realized something else---it had to have been Renji. Shit.

"Whoa, calm down Lover Boy." Ichigo chuckled into the phone. I heard more yelling coming from Renji's end and resisted the urge to slap my forehead.

"Kurosaki-san!" I hissed. "Give me the phone-"

"What? Of course I know: she's right here next to me." He said in response to Renji and completely ignoring me. I strained to hear what Renji was asking but stopped short when Kurosaki glanced at me. After a moment of staring his lips curved upward and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Where has she been? Well, _Rukia _was in my bed up until about an hour ago." He said darkly.

"KUROSAKI!" I screamed and had the pleasure of seeing him cringe. I took the opportunity to snatch my phone back but he simply smirked at me since his damage had already been dealt.

"Ren—Hey! HEY! Renji will you shut up for a second it's me!" I snapped.

"Fuck you Kurosaki!" Was the last thing I heard before the annoying dial tone filled my ears. I pulled away the phone and glanced at the words CALL ENDED that seemed to be mocking me and my misery.

"Did he just hang up on me?" I asked myself in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it. He's just jealous." Was Kurosaki-san's smug answer. My best friend and only means of escape just hung up on me. I found that hard to believe and refused to let it ruin my resolve. I flipped my cell phone back open fully prepared to make a number of calls until I found my hands once again void of it.

"Ah, ah." Kurosaki-san chided as he twirled my only connection to the outside world by its antenna. "I can't have you doing that." I was about to grab for my phone again but I settled for gripping the arm rests and nearly piercing them with my nails. We weren't children and I wasn't going to embarrass myself over another game of keep away even if _he _happened to find it amusing.

I barely acknowledged him staring at my Chappy the Rabbit charm and flicking it with his finger. I barely registered the look of disbelief that he was giving me as he mentioned something about it being childish. I was in a different state of mind.

The more I began to think over the situation, the less audible the words coming from his mouth were sounding. I didn't understand anything. I didn't understand what I was doing, why I was here, why he was so interested in me or how I even let him get as close to me as he has been. I watched his lips move as my mind became flooded with these thoughts. He was probably saying something arrogant judging by the way he was looking at me like he was the best thing coming. I couldn't stand it. His arrogance, his cockiness, his forwardness…his over-powering presence, his strength, his ability to make my words just talk…his smell, his touch, his over-confident smirk…it all made for one dangerous package. The more time I spent around him, the less I felt like I knew myself.

I hated everything about him…

I hated the part of me that allowed myself to become part of this game of his…

But most of all, "I hate you."

Whatever he was saying ended abruptly and he looked at me with surprised but seemingly amused orbs. "What?" He asked dumbly.

I turned fully to him with fiery violet orbs and spoke with venom lacing my every word. "_I hate you_." Before he could open his mouth to respond, I cut him off with every intention of unleashing my wrath on him.

"_Who do you think you _are_?" _I seethed. _"Who do you think _I _am? Do you think I enjoy spending this time with you? I'm pretty sure you're used to girls falling at your feet all the time but I'm not one of them. I'm not going to degrade myself and go along with whatever your sick mind wants like one of your deranged fan girls. I don't have to go along with this! _I'm **_Kuchiki Rukia_**_ and I demand that you let me go!"_

I was trying to catch my breath but ended up gasping sharply when he slammed on the breaks. My body jerked forward in my seat and I turned to give him another mouthful only to see his form looming darkly over mine. It was happening again. My heartbeat was increasing rapidly, the heat in my cheeks was rising and my breathing was shortening. His amber eyes flashed dangerously and I felt paralyzed. I met his furious gaze with my own and stood my ground.

"So what?" He spat angrily. "You're _Kuchiki _god damn Rukia—is that supposed to mean something? Sorry, Princess but I'm not your brother here to spoil you and give you everything you want and I'm not going to be one of your servants either, bending at the snap of a finger." I faintly heard the click of his seatbelt before he leaned in closer until our breaths were mixing. "You said that you hate me…"

"Because I do!" I snapped but winced at how unconvincing I sounded.

"No, you _think _you do." He whispered. His eyes were turning lighter and I wondered briefly if they changed with his emotions. "Do you hate me…?" He smiled when I gasped after feeling the back of his fingers brush the side of my face. "Or do you hate this?" He asked and trailed his cool smooth digits down my heated skin.

I felt my eyes fluttering closed but fought to keep them half-opened. There was fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach along with something else I couldn't control.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

_So weighed down…so drugged…_

His fingers cupped my chin and I felt his thumb brushing my lower lip. "The real question is…what do _you_ want from me?"

My eyes finally gave in and closed shut as he continued to caress my face, his warm breath heating my lips. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt so sleepy. With each lazy stoke of his fingers until I finally shut down.

_So wrongly intoxicated by him._

XXX

"Abarai, you're late." The teacher stated dully as Renji walked in with his hands in his pockets. He paid her no mind as he descended down his row and took his seat sulking. His eyes stared ahead while the teacher continued on with her lesson but his mind was somewhere else entirely. His fingers traced the contours of his cell phone before gripping it tightly within the confines of his pants.

_That bastard…! _He gritted as he recalled bits from their conversation earlier.

"_I thought I told you in the text message? She's spending the day with me. You know…get to _know_ each other better." _

"_I would but she's not going to be leaving my side anytime soon."_

"_I thought you two were together…I guess not huh? She didn't want you like that?"_

"_Well, Rukia was in my bed up until about an hour ago."_

His fist tightened and he glanced at the clock wondering how long it'd be until he could hear her voice again. He needed her to tell him, to reassure him that Kurosaki was just talk.

_I mean, _Renji's eyes hardened, _there's no way that she'd do that. Not to Orihime, not to me. He's all talk, he wasn't serious. She's hurt and that's the only reason she's with him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…_

Kaien watched Renji critically from his seat. He could practically hear every thought of his in his head…the guy was that obvious. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that his mind was centered on Rukia at the moment. He didn't know how he felt about that either.

Kuchiki Rukia…he didn't know what it was about her that had him so drawn to her. How he had been sitting outside of a café with Ichigo sipping coffee and talking about meaningless things. How they had been surveying the crowd for possible prey and how Ichigo excused himself for a moment after spotting one particular blonde. How as he sat there drinking the rest of his mocha, his head picked up after a soft sigh reached his ears. How when he turned his head, he spotted her across the street amidst the crowd checking her cell phone.

_He passed it off as his feeding instincts and figured it wasn't a problem since his friend was busy seducing some scantily clothed blonde at the moment. It wasn't often that he got to indulge in the fresh blood of a woman and decided he shouldn't let the opportunity go to waste, especially if his body was calling for her. He left his coffee on the table and wiped his mouth knowing that Ichigo would return shortly---_it never took them long_---so he would make it quick. He watched her as he descended into the busy and crowded streets and politely pushed past people as they constantly blocked her form. When he got close enough he was surprised to see her gone and wondered if she left already. That was until he saw her sprawled out on the ground as some stranger held out their hand. He had already sensed it the moment he approached…_

"_New-borns…" He hissed. It wasn't characteristic of him to go stealing another's prey but for some reason he wasn't too keen with letting this one go. As he came closer he saw the small struggle she was having with the new-born as she yelled at him to release her. Kaien narrowed his eyes as he was reminded why he hated them so much…they were indiscreet with their ways of feeding and were unnecessarily violent with their prey. He quickly grabbed the arm of the new-born when he was close enough before they managed to cause a scene and attract more attention. _

"_Release her," He commanded after the new-born's head whipped toward him furiously for interrupting his hunting. His eyes then widened and he relinquished his hold, unable to disobey the authority of noble blood. _

"_My apologies, my lord…" He muttered respectfully before disappearing and leaving Kaien's presence fast. Kaien sighed annoyed and bent down to collect and replace the items that the new-born had carelessly knocked over. Was it just him or was this taking more unnecessary steps than usual. When he stood up and handed her the bag he wasn't prepared to be bombarded with the most intense violet eyes he had ever seen in his lifetime as they stared at him in awe. Those wide depths captivated him and he found himself speechless as they continued to stare at one another. He was snapped out of his trance when she quickly bowed and stuttered out thank you. _

_He noted her tinted cheeks and her pale smooth complexion. She was tiny---no petite was the word---and her movements were practiced and graceful. She exuded this confidence and held herself in a way that would make his family members proud. After a moment of realization he noticed that she was still respectfully bowing to him and he felt somewhat bothered by it. He didn't want her bowing to him. _

"_No problem miss, just trying to help." He chuckled and she made to stand back up. He heard someone shout a name in the background and watched as her shoulders jumped. This was it, his mind concluded. He had to get her away before her friends arrived if he wanted this hunt to be successful. His eyes shone a light blue and she gasped, frozen as her mind shut down. Time moved slowly as he reached his hand down to bring her upright but the moment he saw her eyes, he felt realization hit him hard. Under his influence her once violet orbs had darkened to a cloudy grey—a color he was all too familiar with…_

"_Kaien! What are you doing? What if someone sees us!"_

"_You charmer! You just don't want me to tell your sister…but I guess it worked. I love it when you do that."_

"_Hm…Shiba…Miyako Shiba. It's different but I like the sound of it—AH! Put me down. Haha, at least let me say 'Yes!"_

_Suddenly, he jerked back as if stung and found himself walking backward towards the street until he merged again with the crowd. His eyes returned to their clear blue color as he relinquished his control on her and returned to where he knew his friend was waiting. When he approached the café he saw Ichigo leaning back on the tip of his chair looking highly annoyed._

"_Kaien! Where the hell did you go?" He asked and sat forward, the legs of the chair reconnecting with the ground. Kaien grabbed his coffee and tossed it in the nearest bin._

"_I was checking something out, let's go." He said in a rush. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows but complied and threw out the remainders of his drink. There had to have been a good reason for his sudden behavior. As they walked to where his car was parked Ichigo observed his friend with knowing eyes. _

"_What happened?" Ichigo asked._

"_Nothing…" He lied. Ichigo glared at his friend but before he could speak Kaien changed the subject. "How was that woman?" He asked._

"_The blonde one?" Ichigo mused. "I couldn't feed on her. One swipe of that blood and I think I wanted to gag. There were so many drugs in her system. When I asked what she was taking she went on about nail and hair pills, birth control pills, face pills…disgusting. I like the real thing, everything about her must have been purchased." _

"_Mm…" Kaien mindlessly replied as they got into the car. When Ichigo sat down he started chuckling._

"_While she was still in trance I even put a band aid on her neck before I let her go. You should have heard her, 'where are you going? I thought you were taking me home? Oh, thanks for the band aid! I could have seriously been hurt!" He mimicked in a girly voice. Kaien tuned to him and chuckled dryly._

"_You're ridiculous Ichigo." He smiled. "You don't usually let them go when you've gotten so far." Ichigo shrugged._

"_Yeah, I know…but it's not like you ever do either." Kaien didn't respond but tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he thought of the girl he had encountered on the street. He didn't know what had gotten into him but for some reason his mind was screaming at him to go back and find her. Surprisingly, it wasn't the urge to finish what he started but rather just to be around her to make sure she got home safely. _

_Rukia…that was her name. He was sure that was what the male voice had shouted. Those captivating eyes, her unblemished skin, her soft and collected voice, her calm and steady heartbeat…the smell of her blood—so pure. _

_And he had let her go._

"Where's Kurosaki?" Toshirou asked bringing Kaien out of his thoughts. He blinked twice as Ichigo and his car seemed to dissolve into the background and he found himself back in the classroom. After the question finally processed in his head, he sighed lightly and leaned back in his chair.

"Not in school…" He replied dully. It was silent for a few moments before Toshirou opened his mouth.

"…Should I even ask about Kuchiki-san?"

"She's alive." Kaien said swiftly. Toshirou raised a perfect eyebrow as he continued to take mindless notes about the lesson.

"How can you be so sure?" He mused. Kaien twirled his pen around his finger as his mind answered for him. _Because I'm as aware of her heartbeat as I am my own._

"I threatened Ichigo not to lay a hand on her. She isn't his to take." He replied instead. Toshirou chuckled under his breath.

"Really? Now, why would you go and do something as stupid as that? You know he's as persistent and stubborn as they come." He said. "To tell you the truth, I was tempted to have a go at her myself but after seeing the both of your reactions when she stepped into the room...I figured it'd be best not to interfere."

"Don't." Kaien groaned. "Ichigo's already enough of a problem. He wants to feed on her and he's not playing fair either…as you can see."

"Watch how you say things. You make it sound as if you don't want her to be fed on." Toshirou commented. Kaien's eyes roved to the side where his friend had stopped writing after he received no reply. Toshiro picked his head up from his paper and narrowed his eyes slightly at Kaien's back.

"Don't tell me—"

"I don't know." He interrupted. "Look, you wouldn't understand. She's different, different from anyone I've ever encountered before. When I had thought I wanted to feed on her, I couldn't even harm her. Hell, I don't even know why I'm telling you…there's no way you'd know unless you met her." Kaien paused ready for Toshirou to reprimand him or call him insane. When he didn't get a response he wondered if his confession was that shocking. He sighed and concluded that telling his no nonsense friend was a bad idea until the genius said something that caused him to slightly lose his composure.

"Maybe, I should meet her then." He said simply. Kaien turned around to tell his friend not to joke around but was met with his usual passive face.

"You're serious?" Kaien breathed.

"As serious as I always am." Toshirou smirked. "Besides…I want to see what kind of _human_ girl has the power to incapacitate both the great Shiba Kaien and Kurosaki Ichigo."

"It's not funny you know. But come on, _Ichigo?" _Kaien scoffed. "He enjoys the hunt; _no one_ can incapacitate him when it comes to feeding." At this Toshirou merely chuckled lightly and resumed his note-taking.

"I'm surprised you didn't make that observation." He mused. "Yes, we all know he loves the hunt but when has he _ever _staked a claim on someone and they end up living for more than a day?" Kaien didn't respond and Toshirou knew he was right. "Don't you think—that if Ichigo _really_ wanted to feed on her—then she would have just been dead already?"

_How pathetic he had looked looming over Rukia's weak form. The look in his eyes—Kaien hadn't seen that since his mother died. He worried over her as if she was an important person in his life and although he was secretly grateful that there was a side of Ichigo that didn't only care about hunting Rukia, he was somewhat bothered by it. He knew that the idiot wasn't even aware of it and even if he was, he'd much less acknowledge it._

"That's a load of shit." Kaien commented. Toshirou simply shrugged after giving him a knowing smirk. He began to pack his things and as soon as he was done, the bell rang. Students began rising out of their seats and chatter filled the room while the teacher reminded all of them to do their homework.

"Well, if you guys keep that up, before you know it, you'll both be falling for a human." Toshirou lightly joked as he waited for Kaien to finish packing. Kaien's eyes hardened at that and he growled lightly as he stood up.

"Toshirou, don't say things like that."

_He didn't need to heal her cuts and scrapes. It would have been more reasonable to have them treated medically. Yet, a part of him felt compelled to ease every nick and tear of her once unblemished skin and the other part of him…knew Ichigo would be watching. It wasn't right, he told himself, but as his lips traveled over her skin and he eyed Ichigo's murderous form at the door, he couldn't stop himself. He needed to show him, needed to prove to him something they left unspoken, unacknowledged but well known deeply within them. _

XXX

Ichigo eyes shone a lighter shade of amber after seeing her lids fall close in submission, her head tilted back. His own blood raced at the thought of finally being able to lean down and graze his teeth along the front of her column. He inhaled deeply and breathed in that scent that drove his senses wild and when his eyes opened, they were a glowing yellow. He smirked as her body hummed after being lulled into a trance and he leaned down to brush his lips against the smooth side of her neck.

"You know midget…I like you better when you're not kicking and screaming at me." He said amused at how the one person who defied his natural charm was still susceptible to his power. "You've tortured me enough and I wouldn't mind some of my pride back."

"Tell me…" He breathed against her skin as his fingers fluttered to the opposite side of her neck to stroke her pulse. "What do you find attractive about me?"

"…" He waited a few moments for an answer but when he didn't receive any he stopped his ministrations. He briefly considered the outrageous possibility that she had broken out of his trance until she whispered, "E-everything…" Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and chuckled at how she was still unwilling even though her body and mind was under his influence. _Yes, _he thought, _it'll be fun to finally dominate you._

"Everything?" He asked as his tongue darted out to her neck. "Enlighten me…" She moaned softly and one of her hands reached up to stoke the back of his mane.

"Y-your hair," She breathed. "It's so loud, so ridiculously…and hideously…orange." Ichigo paused for a moment while his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "B-but, it complements you. It stands out in a crowd and attracts attention. Someone as beautiful as you deserves it."

"You call a man beautiful?" Ichigo chuckled after the conversation started to look up. "Don't you mean hot or sexy?"

"No, I mean beautiful." She said. "Your face, your skin, your body…everything is perfect. You're naturally beautiful…" Her words triggered something in him but he pushed it away. _They're just empty words, _he told himself. _They have no true meaning._ "But it's not only your looks but your personality as well. It's brighter when you're around and your voice is like a violin. I often wonder how your laugh would sound."

"You've heard my laugh before." He told her as his hand trailed down the length of her arm. She shivered and he smiled then nipped her skin.

"No, I wondered how your real laugh would sound." Ichigo leaned back and furrowed his brows at her. His golden eyes met her cloudy violet ones and he placed one hand on the side of her flushed cheek.

"Explain." He demanded.

"You may fool everybody else Kurosaki-san but you can't fool me. That laugh is just as phony as my personality in class. Sometimes, I wonder if you're ever really happy." She raised her hand and placed it on his opposite cheek. Ichigo felt his heart thump.

"And your eyes…they're the most brilliant shade of amber and sometimes they turn abnormally gold like now." _Aren't you scared of them?_

"They're so inviting and full of energy but…" Rukia raised her other hand and placed it on his other cheek, her thumb stroking the skin underneath his eye, "why do they look so sad?"

Ichigo felt like the world around him just cracked and fell apart like a broken mirror. The memories of that night, every nightmare, every scream came back to him full force. His right hand was shaking as he brought it to the back of her neck and before he could think twice, he was leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. He needed comfort, a way to make the guilt go away but the moment he pushed his mouth more insistently against hers, he felt as if he had been electrocuted.

Ichigo jerked back and fell into his seat. He raised startled eyes and observed her clouded violet orbs, her emotionless and innocent expression before dropping to her slightly parted lips. He had felt a presence he hadn't expected still lingering on her in that one spot and it made his hands fist in both anger and something else. He raised one shaky hand to grip his hair tightly and the other covered his face as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"_I'm sorry, Rukia." He whispered to her unconscious body. "I promise I'll protect you." It was then he lowered his face and placed a kiss on her lips._

"Ichigo…?" A drowsy voice called from his side. He gasped and turned to see Rukia shifting in her seat and staring at him through hazy eyes. _She must have slipped out of my trance, _Ichigo thought. She groaned lightly and rubbed her eyes before rolling her head back to face him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Ichigo blinked twice and swallowed as he replaced his hands on the steering wheel. He forced his tight fists to loosen and he sighed as some of the pressure went away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He said to her and started driving. She frowned at him but instead of questioning him like she wanted to, she faced forward.

"What happened?" She groaned. "I feel so sluggish." Ichigo chuckled dryly.

"You fell asleep, midget." He told her. "We're almost to the café so just sit back for a bit."

"Go to hell strawberry." She bit out. "And why are we going to a café?" She asked. Ichigo looked at her and a small smile fitted his lips. One that made Rukia's heart beat twice as fast.

"You said you wanted to figure me out, didn't you?" Rukia stared at him in disbelief but eventually the corners of her mouth lifted up. She rested against her seat smug and decided to give her kidnapper a break for once. The rest of the ride was surprisingly silent and Ichigo found himself stealing glances at her every once in a while. As he drove, there was one thought that wouldn't leave his mind the entire time.

_She called me Ichigo._

XXX

The place he took me to was called _Urahara's Shoten_. It looked like an average and plain store from the outside and looked just as average on the inside. It was empty in there and I awkwardly walked to a nearby stand and picked up some cute character candy sticks to look at.

"Hello!" Kurosaki-san called out upon entering the shop. There was shuffling in the distance and out of nowhere appeared a man dressed in a traditional green haori and geta shoes.

"Hello customers and welcome to my humble abode!" He greeted cheerfully. "All candy is buy one get one free and there are discounts for every ten pieces you buy." He walked closer to us before stopping and pushing up his hat with his fan. "Huh, what are you kids doing here? I hope you're not skipping school."

"And since when were you ever one who actually cared about that stuff, Urahara?" Kurosaki-san asked. The shop keeper stilled then pivoted on his foot to stare at him. His eyes roved up and down before settling on his face then his hair.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" He asked. Kurosaki-san grinned and crossed his arms.

"Long time no see, Urahara." He said. I watched as the two embraced each other like old friends then pull away to inspect one another. I continued to check out other items in the store as I respectfully let them get reacquainted.

"My god Ichigo…you've gotten so tall. It's been ten years since you lasted visited me. Oh, how time flies…I feel so old." He mused.

"Yeah, well I see ten years has done nothing to you. You still look the same as I last saw you old man—creepy and crippled." Kurosaki-san snidely remarked.

"I see that your manners are still as horrible as ever. And look at you—skipping school. I always told Isshin that you were going to be a punk kid when you grew up." I had tried to be respectful and mind my own business until addressed but I couldn't stop the snicker that came out of my mouth after hearing that. Kurosaki-san turned to glare at me and the shopkeeper looked past him amused. He practically hopped over to me and I immediately went into my Kuchiki princess mode and bowed respectfully in greeting.

"My, my Ichigo. What a pretty little thing you have here with you. What's your name?" He asked me.

"It's Rukia." I curtsied. The shopkeeper smiled behind his fan and held out his hand as he politely bowed back. I grasped it and shook lightly but he flattered me when he turned my palm over to place a kiss on it.

"Urahara Kisuke at your service pretty madam. I own and run this dainty little shop." He said. Suddenly, Kurosaki-san chopped him on the head with a bored expression to which he bent over clutching his head. I glared at him.

"Hands off, you perverted old man." He said. "Now, we're here for some food so take us to the café." Urahara-san perked up at this and immediately stood upright and grinned.

"Right this way customer!" He cheered and beckoned for us to follow him to the back. We went into a small hallway and when I walked past the hanging flaps on the door I was shocked. There was a whole set-up with tables, booths, chairs, arrangements and everything. It was empty and I figured he didn't run the cafe at this hour but was kind enough to serve us. He brought us to a two-seater table and after we sat down he gave us a menu he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Just call me when you're ready to order." He said gleefully and walked away. I glanced over the menu a few times before I placed it down on the table and smiled cruelly at Kurosaki-san.

"So…let's just get straight to the point." I smirked. His eyes looked over his menu to stare at me un-amused before continuing to rove back and forth at the choices.

"Can you just hold off on that for a bit? Let's order food first and enjoy it before you decide to kill the mood with twenty questions." He suggested. I bit my lip and tried to keep my patience in check. Kurosaki-san was being _nice_ to me...well, granted I didn't forget that I wasn't here by choice but it's the least I could do after everything he did for me yesterday. _After all, _I thought fleetingly, _Kuchikis are never in debt to anyone._

"That's funny. I thought you enjoyed playing kid games." I commented sarcastically. I saw his eyebrows drop into a frown but he otherwise ignored my remark.

"Urahara!" Kurosaki-san called and gestured for him to come to our table. "I'll get this sandwich and a coffee."

"Cream? Sugar?" He asked upon approaching.

"Black." Urahara-san scribbled it down before turning to me.

"Are you ready yet miss?" I quickly glanced at the menu and ordered one of the first things I read.

"Here," I pointed. "This sandwich and coffee too…black." Kurosaki-san stared at me funny when I bit out that last part.

"Alright, it'll be a few minutes." He told us and walked away. I sat there patiently and looked everywhere but him. Yet, it seemed he couldn't do the same. After squirming in my seat for a bit I looked up and wrinkled my nose at him.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." I snarled at him. Surprisingly, he smiled at me and leaned his elbow back on his chair.

"What? That we just learned something about each other?" He asked. I didn't expect that and felt something flutter inside my stomach at his answer. I looked away and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Can we start now…?" I asked blushing. _Calm down!_ I screamed at myself._ It's not like this is a date!_

Kurosaki-san sighed and began pouring himself some tea. When he placed the pot back on the table, I made to reach for it but he handed me the cup instead. I blinked and took it from his hands and muttered a small thank you as he poured his own. After taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid he looked at me directly, "…Ask." I was about to open my mouth but he interrupted me, "Twenty questions."

"Okay…" I drawled while I thought of good questions to ask. "Is this normal?"

"What is?" I frowned at him.

"That's one of your questions you know." He still stared at me so I sighed and waved my arms around gesturing to the café. "_This_. Do you usually kidnap girls who get patched up at your clinic then take them out to eat?"

"What if I said no?" He smiled.

"Then I'll say you just asked another one of your questions." I told him. "So, what about throwing them into storage closets and molesting them?"

"I didn't molest you!"

"Yes, you did! I don't remember telling you to feel me up!"

"I didn't hear you complaining." He smirked. My hand reflexively jerked underneath the table but I stopped myself before I broke another bone. He noticed. "Wait—does that mean I could if you told me to?"

"_Three _questions Kurosaki!" I snapped. "Now answer mine!"

"Okay, okay. No…I don't usually need to do that." He said calmly and sipped his tea.

"Alright, time for you ask a _real_ question." I told him while I felt myself bristling at his answer.

"That's not fair." He complained. "Do those really count?"

"You had seventeen—" His mouth opened, "Now you have sixteen."

"You're brutal." He chuckled. "Alright, Kuchiki-san…of all places why Karakura?"

I shrugged at his question. "Home is where the heart lies."

"That's cheesy." He commented. "So you're saying the person who has your heart lies in Karakura?"

"No," I smiled. "My heart brought me to Karakura."

Kurosaki-san raised an eyebrow at me. "If your heart told you to come to Karakura then it must have been pretty fucked up."

The knife missed his head and embedded itself into the plank behind him. _I _purposely missed. _He_ didn't flinch. _I _shook in anger. _He _smirked.

"Your turn."

I returned my hand to its previous position on the table and glared at him. That was a completely abnormal and violent thing to do but Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't normal either…he was gifted with the ability to rile me up without having to try.

"How come you're doing this?" I asked.

"I told you earlier. I want to get to know you better." He said.

"Why though? Why do you care?" He paused in his drinking and his eyes rolled to mine. After he swallowed he wiped his mouth and put down his cup.

"You never know what can happen." He shrugged. "You seem to attract trouble nearly thrice as much as the next person." I squirmed lightly after he told me that. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I knew it was true or maybe it was because I knew he was dead serious. But that's why—I eyed the knife next to his head—I was trained for.

"My turn…do you have any family members other than your brother?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Did that matter?

"Yeah…I have an older sister." I told him.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"They're dead." I said. "I don't know where they are or even if they're still alive. I never knew them so they're practically dead to me. It's always been my sister and I."

"But what about Byakuya—"

"He's not my real brother." I interrupted. "He's my brother-in-law. He took me in and fell in love with my sister. They're married now and that's the end of that." I told him in a hard voice. Before he could ask me any thing else on the topic I asked, "What about you?"

"What are you talking about?" He laughed and raised a fist to rest it under his chin. "You met my family."

"Not everyone." I informed him. "I didn't meet your mother."

It was as if he had just gotten run over by a car. It was the only way I could describe how fast the expression fell from his face. His body tensed and his lips pushed against each other into one tight line. I didn't reach out to him—I couldn't say anything. I was afraid that if I spoke one word he would just break.

"She's dead." He said. My hands fisted into the bottom of my jacket and I instantly regretted asking.

"Y-you must have been pretty close to her…" I murmured.

"Yeah…yeah I was." He chuckled dryly then stopped. "And I killed her."

Time just seemed to stop at that moment. I froze then slowly lifted my head up to look at him. Our eyes met and for the first time I saw such guilt and vulnerability in those amber depths. The brightness they once had was gone and I was starting to wonder if it was ever there.

What he told me…that couldn't have been true. It didn't feel right, his words…his eyes—"Why?" I breathed. "Why are they so sad?"

His head lifted from his fist and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Food's done!" A voice called from our side. I gasped and turned to see Urahara-san approaching with a tray. As he placed the plates on our table I sighed once I felt some of the thick tension finally disappear. I forced my breathing to return to normal and my rapidly beating heart to calm down. _What—just happened?_

"Alright, now if you guys need anything else then don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." I said and bowed politely. He began to walk away but stopped after moving a few steps.

"Oh, I'd also like to borrow Ichigo for a bit when you're done if that's alright with you Rukia-chan."

"That's…fine?" I glanced at Kurosaki-san to see him cutting his sandwich. He picked up his head and I was relieved to see his normal expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'll see you when I'm done." He confirmed. Urahara-san continued on his way behind the curtain to give us privacy.

It was awkward to say the least. I was guessing twenty questions were over as we started eating in silence. It wasn't until I picked up the sandwich and brought it to my lips did one of say something.

"Maybe one day."

"Hm?" I asked and mentally slapped myself when it came out as a squeak.

"One day," He repeated. "Maybe one day I'll tell you." His mouth was quirked into an awkward smile but it was the most realistic one I've ever seen on him. The moment seemed to wash over me as I felt my own lips quirking into a smile.

"So…Kuchiki-san, what's your favorite color?"

XXX

Ichigo pushed past the flaps of the curtains and walked to a room he knew Urahara would be waiting. Just as he thought, the shopkeeper was sitting on the floor at the table and gestured for him to sit across from him.

"My, my Ichigo." He began. "Of all the people you could have least picked a normal girl to prey on." Ichigo sat down and gave him a funny look.

"Like you would know." He muttered. Urahara chortled from behind his fan before swinging it closed to reveal the knife that had been thrown at him hardly an hour ago.

"On the contrary," He snickered as he twirled the silverware with his fingers. "I can surmise." Ichigo glared. "But what I really wanted to ask you about was if you're completely serious? Of all the people—a _Kuchiki?"_

"What of it?" Ichigo growled. "It's my choice."

"Ichigo, although I haven't been near you in ten years that doesn't mean I haven't heard the talk. You're skills may be impressive but you're not skilled enough to take someone of her status without there being consequences."

"Don't make me laugh Urahara—"

"Tell me, how long have you been chasing her?" He asked. Ichigo glared and bared his teeth at him. Urahara gave him a stern look and Ichigo growled.

"Three." He bit out.

"Ichigo…is there something you need to me?"

XXX

It felt like forever before Kurosaki-san returned from his meeting with Urahara-san. I was already standing and ready to go.

"Ready?" He asked as he approached the table. I nodded.

"Is everything okay?" I asked once I noticed that his energy seemed a little lower.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you." He said. Although I knew that was true I couldn't help but feel a bit stung by his reply. I furrowed my eyebrows when I noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with me.

We walked out to his car and I held the door handle while I waited for him to unlock it. Once I heard the beep I pulled it open only to freeze when I heard his voice.

"I'll take you home now." When I heard that I didn't know what to think. Were we just going to go our separate ways and return to the way we were before? Would he be the Kurosaki-san that I came to hate and would be I the Kuchiki Rukia that didn't give a damn about his existence? Was this going to be the first and last time he'll ever open up to me and give me a glimpse of what was truly going on?

_"And I killed her."_

"Kurosaki-san!" I shouted before he got into the car. He paused in his movements and made to look at me. I swallowed hard once and a determined look crossed my face.

"I know that the time we spent today could hardly suffice for knowing someone for a lifetime and I know that you think my heart is fucked up. That may be true but it's telling me one thing that I can't disagree with."

I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"There is no way that you killed your mother."

**End of Chapter Four!**

**Author's notes:**

-I know what you guys are thinking: "She finally updated?!" Well, I got a PM from a reader asking me when I'll be updating. I recently had the flu and completely forgot about my story so I rushed to get it posted for you guys.

-I know it may seem that I'm dead but I'll assure you I'm not. Both of my stories, this one and TSOAC will be written from beginning to end. Don't forget to look out for an update on that one too when I post it.

-This is going to be a long story so I hope that you guys stick with me until the end.

-I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review. It encourages me to write more.

-Ja ne!

Mimixthexdeceitful


End file.
